The Traveler
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Having spent a decade of his life living in multiple alternate universes, Harry finally returns Home only to discover that Home isn’t at all how he remembers it to be. Warning: Harry/Remus slash! MPREG!
1. Prolouge

**The Traveler**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Having spent a decade of his life living in multiple alternate universes, Harry finally returns Home only to discover that Home isn't at all how he remembers it to be. Did he make the right decision to return to his friends who desperately needs him to end the war? Did he make the right decision to sacrifice the perfect life he had built with his family of another world? Harry ponders the answer to both these questions as he continues to search for a place call Home and people to call family.

**Warning: **This is slash! Set after HBP and will contain spoilers from all seven books.

**Pairing:** Harry/Remus Slash!

**Prologue **

His hands were trembling. The note that had been delicately held between his thumb and index finger had slipped onto his bed as though the parchment had been poison and thus had caused his fingers to recoil in pain. Staring unseeingly ahead, he let himself become bombarded with foreign yet all too familiar emotions.

Pain. Jealously. Loss. Betrayal. Abandonment…

He mentally smacked himself for having such thoughts. It wasn't as though someone had died. In fact said occasion would have been the most joyous of all during the times of war. He knew he should be happy and even thankful that true love had been bestowed upon the most deserving person he knew, yet he wondered why he felt so miserable.

Harry Potter, the 17 year old soon to be defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, could not answer this. Scratch that. Harry did know the reason and it was this reason among others that caused him to become both frighten and ashamed of himself. He was frighten of losing the only person that mattered most to him to another and at the same time ashamed for trying to prevent genuine happiness to occur to the most deserving person.

Torn between conflicting emotions, Harry picked up the unsigned letter from his—well he didn't know what the man was to him anymore—and reread the single question on it.

Will you be my best man?

Six simple words arranged systematically in the form of a question written by Remus Lupin had easily caused Harry's world to crumble and fall into turmoil, a state of mind in which not even Voldemort could place him in. The simple fact that Remus Lupin, best friend of his father and godfather, his guardian, uncle, professor and friend could influence his life in such a drastically negative way by participating in such a positive aspect of life—marriage—shocked Harry senseless. He knew that such a strong disapproval was wrong, yet at the same time Harry acknowledged that because of such a strong disapproval that perhaps Remus Lupin meant more then just a parental figure or even a friend to Harry.

Harry sighed deeply. Again he knew exactly why he was so distressed. The truth was that Harry Potter was in love. Simply put, somewhere, sometime, somehow Remus Lupin had become the center of Harry's universe. After Sirius had died, the two of them had become closer through letters and then through Harry's stay at Grimmuald Place. Remus had been the first he had been able to share the prophecy with and the only Harry felt comfortable enough to cry on with Dumbledore soon followed Sirius onto the next great adventure. Remus had been the rock in Harry's life, lifting him up from depression and supporting all his decisions. Of course his best friends Ron and Hermione were there as well, but Harry could feel the drift between them and he knew sooner or later all they would need is each other and he would once again be left alone. Prior to receiving this letter, Harry had thought of inviting Remus and only him to go Horcurx hunting since he really didn't want to drag Ron and Hermione deeper into the war then they should be, but now he wasn't sure. It would have been nice if it was just the two of them but two had somehow become three and Harry knew deep down that despite his jealousy, he would not be able to tear Remus away from Tonks, that is, if the man really loved her.

Tonks. It hurt him so bad to think of her. She was a nice witch, a bit clumsy but nice. Harry knew that he had no real reason to despise her, but he did. He really hated her for stealing Remus and he hated Remus for crumbling under pressure, but most of all he hated himself for not acting on his emotions and now it was too late. Harry had known all along that Tonks liked Remus, but he had ignored it because Remus had always pushed her away. She had persisted, but so had his stubbornness. He had thought Tonks would back off after realizing that she would never get Remus but he had been wrong. Harry had been wrong and because he was wrong, Harry was now the one injured the one who was going to pay the price.

* * *

One…two…three…He counted slowly as he tried to calm himself. Four…Five…Six…He could hear the stairs creaking, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to face the man for the first time since receiving the letter. Seven…Eight…Nine…

A knock interrupted his counts. Harry stood from his bed and opened the door to greet his former Professor.

"Harry!" Remus greeted, ever so politely with his hands open. Though Harry did return the hug, Remus felt that something was off, but before he could say anything, Harry had spoken.

"Come on Moony, lets get out of here. I can't wait to see everyone. The sooner I can, the sooner I can leave."

Remus took a step back and studied Harry. He noted that something was bothering the young man, even though he tried to hide it.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus spoke softly. "and what's the hurry? What do you mean the sooner you can see everyone, the sooner you can leave? Where are you going?"

"Nothing. I'm all packed." Harry continued, ignoring the questions. "I heard you speaking to Uncle Vernon so I got everything together. Well actually I got it together after your letter. I figured someone will come and get me soon. By the way, congratulations, I hope you're happy."

Remus stilled when he heard the last part of Harry's ramble. Although Harry had tried to hide it, Remus could tell the pain in the words.

"You're upset." Remus stated the obvious. He waited for a reply but it never came. "You disapprove."

At this Harry reflexively retorted with a No. Remus took in a deep breath before sitting onto the bed. He motioned to Harry and the younger man followed suit.

"You're a bad liar Harry. I know you better than that, you know I know you better than that." Gently Remus put a hand on Harry's lap. "Can you tell me cub, why is it that you disapprove? I really like to know because I don't think I can go through with it if…"

"I don't disapprove!" Harry semi-shouted, angry that he had to put up with this. "You love her, she loves you. I'm happy for you, really I am."

"Harry…" Remus said exasperated.

"Can't we just go and drop this? I really want to see my friends before I leave and I really need to leave as soon as I get there. I have much to do and too little time. Dumbledore wouldn't have liked it if I left his last wishes unattended."

"Harry."

"Boy! You're still here?" Uncle Vernon's voice interrupted them from the doorway. "I thought you and your boy toy…" Vernon was cut off when Remus jumped off the bed and launched himself at Vernon for making such accusations. However a hand snaked out from behind and grabbed one of his arms before he had the chance to do so. Remus noted a triumphant smirk spread across Vernon's features before he turned to look at Harry.

"What Remus and I share is none of your business." Harry snarled, his eyes burning with rage. "If it wasn't for the fact that we were in a hurry, I'll show you why homosexuality isn't a crime. I'll show you why loving a werewolf twice your age and was your deceased father's best friend more erotic then you'll ever be. I'll show you…" Harry never had a chance to finish. The arm in his hand had tensed which caused him to realize what he had just said. Both of Harry's hands reached up and covered his mouth. The one thing that he had promised himself never to reveal to Remus now that he was to be married had come out under a fit of rage. When that thought finally settled in his mind, he bolted from the room.

_Oh my god! How could I have been so stupid! Now he knows, now he knows!_

Suddenly a hand grabs his from behind. He looked up startled to see Remus standing next to him. The hand held him tight even though the man did not spare him a glance. Then without warning Harry heard a crack and both disappeared from Privit Drive.

* * *

Days and nights passed with intense tension between Harry and Remus. Every since they had arrived at Grimmuald Place, Remus and Harry kept away from each other's company as much as possible. Despite everyone trying to confront the two about the rift between them, no one was able to figure it out. Harry kept insisting on leaving to find the horcruxes with his best friends, but his friends refused to leave without first celebrating Harry's birthday with everyone and then celebrating both Bill and Fleur's and Remus and Tonks' wedding. The first two came to pass but as Remus and Tonks' wedding approached, Harry became increasingly impatient.

"What is with you Harry?" Hermione asked again. The three of them were in the living room decorating the fire mantle for tomorrow's wedding when Harry had brought the subject up again.

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed. "We can go the day after tomorrow. Harry, you're best man! You're father's best friend's getting married! Wouldn't you want to stay to see it? If I was…"

"Ron!" Harry cried, thinking hard to get what he wanted without giving his real intentions away. "That's just more reason to go now. I won't want Remus and his new family to suffer. The earlier we find these horcruxes the faster we can destroy Voldemort and end this war. Think about it Ron. That's the best thing I can give him. It could be like a wedding present."

"Only if I can come with you." A voice by the door interrupted them. The three turned to see Lupin causally leaning there though his eyes betrayed his misery. "Would the two of you please leave us alone for a minute?"

Ron and Hermione looked uneasy as both could feel the tension between the other two build. The two friends stood their ground, not wanting to leave.

"It's best the two of you go. This conversation's long overdue." Harry said at last, suddenly sounding very tired. "Besides, I think its best if we resolved this problem before I leave." He spoke more to Lupin then to his friends. Ron and Hermione looked at each other before the latter pulled the former out of the living room.

"and Ron, Hermione. Don't bother with decorating. I'm calling off tomorrow's wedding." Remus said as Ron and Hermione passed him. The two stopped and stared up at him in horror. Hermione was going to speak but Remus had pushed the two out. "I appreciate it if the two of you can refrain from telling everyone. I still have to tell Tonks, but talking with Harry's more important right now." With that said, he cast a silencing charm and a barrier to block anyone from entering the living room.

"What?" Harry spoke, the minute the barriers were up.

"What Harry?" Remus asked, turning back to the younger man.

"The wedding! How dare you? How could you? What about…" Harry spluttered, unable to put his thoughts into words.

"Tonks? She'll understand."

"You can't do that! Remus, why?"

"Aren't you happy Harry? Isn't this what you wanted?" Remus slowly approached Harry. "I know why you disapprove." He continued ever so quietly.

"Ye—No! Remus! Yes--No! It doesn't matter what I think. How could you do this to her? She loves you!"

"and so do you." Remus stated quietly, effectively stopping Harry from continuing. "This is tearing you apart." Harry said nothing because he knew deep down that he could not argue with that.

"I'll be your best man." Harry suddenly said. "You can't take what I said at Vernon's to heart. That's just the only way to speak to him." Harry paused again. "I was upset because I wanted to invite you to go horcrux hunting, but you already had all these plans and I couldn't bring myself to ask."

"There is no wedding Harry. I will go with you."

"No! You'll stay and you're going to marry her, despite what I think or feel."

"You don't understand Harry! You gave me the opportunity to see the mistake I was going to make. I'm a werewolf. I can't marry, I can't breed."

"SO WHAT IF YOU ARE A WEREWOLF!" Harry screamed. "DOES BEING A WEREWOLF ALLOW YOU TO ABANDON THOSE WHO LOVE YOU? DOES BEING A WEREWOLF GIVE YOU SPECIAL PRIVIALGES TO DISH OUT PAIN ONTO OTHERS? DOES BEING A WEREWOLF MEAN BEING A COWARD?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Remus roared, his face livid. Harry watched as the amber eyes turned feral. "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST—" He took a few steps forward, noting that Harry backtracked.

"Yes, I dare suggest it." Harry said between gritted teeth. He backtracked again as Remus approached.

"You don't understand!"

"Then explain!"

Both held there ground as the minutes ticked by. At last when it was clear the Remus wasn't going to explain, Harry spoke again.

"Oh I understand perfectly. You and Sirius were an item. However when he died, you moved to the next best thing, Tonks. She's a metamorphose isn't she? I bet the two of you had a hell of a time. Still there are lots of precautions aren't there? Now I've come along and you think it's perfect. What does that make me? Hmm?"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Before Harry knew it, a spell had hit him in the stomach. He flew backwards and banged his head on the wall. The last thing he saw was Remus' livid face turn into shock and then horror. Within a second the man was next to him, reaching out a hand while screaming his name. Harry tried to concentrate on the voice, but could not and in the end darkness won and he found himself consumed completely by it.

* * *

Hello everyone. This is the beginning of a new fic. I hope you all will enjoy it. Please **Review** and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Traveler**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Having spent a decade of his life living in multiple alternate universes, Harry finally returns Home only to discover that Home isn't at all how he remembers it to be. Did he make the right decision to return to his friends who desperately needs him to end the war? Did he make the right decision to sacrifice the perfect life he had built with his family of another world? Harry ponders the answer to both these questions as he continues to search for a place call Home and people to call family.

**Warning: **This is slash! Set after HBP and will contain spoilers from all seven books.

**Pairing:** Harry/Remus Slash!

**Chapter 1**

Home. At last he was home. After a decade of being away, he was back. There was no doubt in his mind and the feeling, that indescribable, unexplainable, irreplaceable feeling of home merely confirmed his beliefs. He was back in the world he was born in, back with the people he had grown to love and hate, back to a war torn world.

27 year old Harry Potter wrapped in a brilliant green cloak took out his wand and ignited it. Through the dim glow, he noted that he had arrived at the same spot in which he had left the other world. Harry grimace as he thought of the world in which he had just left behind, the people he had befriended, the family he had built. He shook his head vigorously to dispel these thoughts. He was not going to think of who and what he had to leave behind for if he did he might began to doubt his return and doubting his return to where he belonged was not an option.

"Everyone, I'm home. " Harry spoke softly, staring up at the stars. "Matthew, please forgive your daddy. One day you'll understand. Perhaps one day we'll be together again." He paused as he thought of the boy's father, the man who was one of many counterparts he had met of the man who had intentionally or unintentionally exiled Harry from his own world, the man who was the cause of his new found happiness and the very same man who among other reasons had drawn him back to his own world. "Remus of world X32R56P I want to thank you for everything. You have shown me that nothing's impossible. You have given me all that I could ever wish for. Regardless of where my future lies, in what world I choose to call home, you Remus of world X32R56P and Matt will always have a special place in my heart."

Having said that, he turned around and faced the worldly portal for one last time. Prior to returning home, he had promised to destroy the portal so that he could prevent purposeful travel to alternate universes. By doing that, according to Dumbledore of world X32R56P Harry would help stabilize the time and space continuum that had been thrown off by his worldly travels. However now that he had returned, Harry found himself unable to destroy the portal. All the alternate universes he had been to, all the counterparts he had met were as real as the world he was born in, the people he had grown up with.

Shaking off the thoughts that had begun to wander into dangerous waters where he was suddenly hit with the urge and longing to return to world X32R56P, he dashed away from the portal and headed to his first destination which was merely at the edge of the forest. Once Harry was able to make out the shape of the cabin, he slowed down and approached with caution, only to halt completely at the edge of the forest where he could clearly see into a side window of the cabin.

Harry's heart which had sped up during his dash, all but stopped as he stared into the window that reflected a man he had not seen for a decade. Harry was startled to discover the drastic differences between Remus of world X32R56P and the Remus that had taught him the patrounus charm. In fact for a minute he didn't recognize the man.

_World X32R56P hasn't been tarnished by war for at least 4 years, while home has suffered 19 years of Voldemort's second reign—that is if He isn't in power already—and more or less half of it without their Savior. _

Harry kept one eye on Remus as he moved closer to the cabin, carefully staying out of sight as he wanted to surprise the man inside. By the time he was at the door and out of view from the window, Harry's heart had sped up again as he anticipated the reunion.

A hand suddenly grabs him from behind and pulled him into a hug. Harry unconsciously leaned back, already knowing who it was by this familiar posture. It wasn't until the jab at the right side of his neck, by what Harry identified from his side vision as a wand that he tensed and had to exert self control to defy his instinct to turn and attack the intruder. For what seemed like an eternity, the two stood outside of the cabin door, one exerting dominance while the other tried to be as submissive as possible. At last the hand that was wrapped around Harry's stomach, withdrew, took his wand and then used to open the door. Taking that as a hint, Harry stepped into the cabin, followed shortly by the man behind him and the door closing softly with a click.

"Can I turn around now Remus?" Harry asked, annoyed that he was still being held at wand point. "Perhaps then you can explain to me why I'm being treated as the enemy. Surely you can't still hold a grudge that long. If anyone should be angry for that, then it should be me, after all you were the one who…." Here Harry turned around and faced Remus. "attack me."

Again silence passed. Harry took this time to take in the physical appearance of the other—the scars that zigzagged everywhere. He was sure that Remus was doing the same, taking in the salt and pepper hair and the emerald eyes that have seen and experienced far beyond his years.

"I have every right to attack you." Remus replied calmly, surprising himself. When the wards had first tipped him off that Harry Potter was at his doorstep, he had promised himself revenge now and answers later, but now he found himself speaking with the man. "After you killed Tonks, Fred, Severus, Mad-Eye, and all those other innocent men, woman and children, I think that I have every right to attack you. Besides, I have every right to defend myself against the Dark Lord. Frankly I thought you would have come to destroy me earlier. I'm surprised you let me live so long, surprised that I actually caught you and surprised that you haven't retaliated yet. I suppose being a werewolf does have its benefits, then again, you might be toying with me, the way you love to toy with everyone before you kill them."

Remus fell silent as he watched the other for a reaction. For the most part Harry had done nothing but listen. The only reaction that Remus could decipher was understanding had flooded through the pair of emerald eyes before something else—was it guilt—filled them. He watched as Harry slowly sank to the floor, shifted back and forth for a minute before settling comfortably crossed legged.

"Remus, I don't want you dead." Harry began softly. "As for the other deaths, it pains me deeply…

"Bullshit! I watched you kill them, one by one…." Remus' temper was rising. He was itching to throw a spell, though something told him to wait.

"I didn't kill anyone! I'm not a murderer!" Harry automatically snapped back. "You know I'll die before betraying my family and friends let alone murder them!"

Harry had barely finished when a spell shot towards him. Quickly he jumped up and dodged it. This time he remained standing, afraid that more spells would come his way.

"Remus, calm down! Listen to me!" Harry tired again, dropping his voice a notch. "I can't hurt you, not when you have both wands. You're in control and we both know you can easily kill a disarmed man, Dark Lord or not. All I'm asking is for you to listen. I don't know about you, but I don't want what happen a decade ago to happen again, not when it took me this long to come back."

"There was a time when I wanted to know why." Remus interrupted. "But that time has come and gone. It matters not what the trigger may be, but the crimes you have committed. I don't care if you just woke up ten minutes ago suddenly regretting what you've done and now come for forgiveness for you are way pass redemption and no matter how you plead, I will kill you. You might as well save your breath."

As if to demonstrate his point, Remus took a step forward, his wand fully outstretched and trained before him. Harry took a step back, only to halt and stand firm.

"Funny how this might end the same way it begun." Harry said softly. "Yes, I remember oh so clearly the day that changed my destiny forever. Fate's always placed my life in your hands. So Remus, to what dimension will you send me to this time? I hope I get to choose." Harry laughed softly. "Hell's too cold for me, may I suggest world X32R56P?"

Remus watched as Harry continue to laugh, first softly and then becoming hysterical. Finally Harry stopped laughing and his face suddenly darkened.

"You despised me enough a decade ago to banish me from my home world with _that_ spell. I can't believe what you'll do to me now that you've believe I'm the Dark Lord."

This time it was Remus to take a step back. The color in the werewolf's face began to drain as Harry continued to recount what had occurred at Grimmuald Place so long ago. Now that he thought about it, he had to admit, he had been furious with Harry and that yes, he had used _that_ spell, but he never had thought it would have worked, besides it never did work.

"Have you forgotten already?" Harry asked softly.

"It doesn't matter. You were back on your feet in a second and you nearly killed me. Afterwards you joined Voldemort before taking his place. I suppose you won't remember any of that because you claim my spell worked."

"It did work. Remus, I'm serious. I won't remember anything that happened because it wasn't me who it happened to. Arguably you might find memories of similar events, but that is only that—similar. I've been to many alternate universes in the last decade for there was a time when I lacked control of remaining in a single world. I've seen everything from worlds where I don't exist to worlds where I'm a Death Eater or a Dark Lord. Nothing surprises me for I expect everything." Harry paused. He slowly pulled something out of his robe and held him up for the man to see. He then rolled up his sleeves to show 2 green bracelets. From this distance, Remus could see markings on the bracelets in the forms of ruins.

"These are the bracelets that were made for me by those of world X32R56P. It keeps me in whatever world I am at and allow me to stay there. With them on, I don't need to worry about disappearing. I have stayed in world X32R56P for 5 years now." Harry then held the paper towards Remus. Remus didn't move forward but he did levitate the paper towards himself. When he held it, he noted it was a picture of a baby boy, no more then a month old smiling happily in his crib. Once in a while the baby boy would reach out as though reaching for the person outside of the photo. The boy had light black bordering brown hair with green eyes. Remus thought he was staring at a long lost photo of baby Harry during a time when Harry had not yet received his scar.

"This is Matthew. He's going to be 4 in May."

Remus looked straight at Harry, as though seeing him for the first time.

"I'm a father now. I have a son and a family yet I've abandon them all to come here." Harry heaved in a deep breath. "I didn't have to, but I did. For 4 years Remus, I've lived in a world of peace, for 4 years I had a perfect life. Finally after 27 years of war I've finally had 4 years of peace which I might add I do deserve. Yet why do I find myself drawn back here? Am I really a product of war, so much that I can't live in peace even if I can choose to do so?" Harry inhaled deeply before letting it out slowly. "Remus, the threat of Voldemort has hovered above me for 27 years. Yes, I have no hesitation in destroying Voldemort—in fact I destroyed him and brought peace to the last world I was in—but I will never take his place. I have seen enough death and destruction. I do not want to add more to it." Here Harry paused again. "I have completed my task, I have fulfilled the prophecy, but I know I cannot rest and that is why I left. How can I be at peace when the world I've known is corrupted in Darkness? How can I abandon those who taught me, who befriended me and supported me, who I love beyond words to either death or eternal imprisonment or servitude. The idea of peace maybe faint and impossible to grasp, but I've seen it, I've lived it and I'll be damned if I can't achieve it where it matters the most. Remus please, you have to believe me."

Remus carefully studied the other, making sure his face remained neutral although inside he was having an internal battle. He wanted to believe Harry but Harry's story was so improbable, the likelihood was so slim. But he wanted to believe. For the first time in a decade there was hope for a brighter future, even if that hope had been sprung on by the one he had come to know as the Dark Lord.

"Remus say something. Please tell me you believe me." Harry pleaded. He didn't know what he'll do if Remus didn't believe him. Well he did, but he didn't like the idea of his last resort.

"Ha—Harry." Remus spoke at last, causing a bright smile to flash upon the younger man's face. It was the first time his patrounus professor had called him by his first name in over a decade, and he was sure it was probably the first time Remus had referred Harry as 'Harry' and not another name within the last decade. "Harry." Remus tested the name again and again, not really knowing what to say, but wanting to say it again and again if only to keep that adorable smile Harry gave on the younger man's face.

"May I?" Harry asked at last, taking large steps to close the distance between them. Remus didn't known what Harry was asking until the younger man's arms open into the universal gesture of a hug. Remus did not say anything but eventually he did lower his wand. Immediately Harry's body was launched upon him, one arm flung around his neck while the other slid around his back. Harry pulled the man closer using emotions and body language to speak what he dare not convey in words. Unconsciously Remus reached out and returned the embrace. This was not the Dark Lord he knew, this was not the Harry Potter he watched grow up. This Harry Potter was different, in what way he still could not quite tell, but one thing was sure, Remus found himself attracted to this new change and this attraction cause him not to realize that a pair of lips had claimed his own.

Suddenly the fireplace burst into life with green flames. Instinctively Harry grabs and removed the wand that Remus held, surprising the older man. It took a second longer for Remus to realize what was occurring before hastily disentangling himself from Harry, pushing the other away with full force. It was too late, the intruder had already seen them locked in a kiss.

"Ah, so this is the reason." The intruder drawled.

Neither Harry nor Remus replied. Harry took the chance to study the man before him, trying to place a name to the unrecognizable figure. The man had shoulder length hair and his face was covered with several gashes. His clothes were unkempt, ripped, torn and obviously old. Still the feature that Harry's eyes were drawn to was one swollen yellow and purple eye.

"Neville," Remus began after gaining his composure. He wanted to say something on the lines that this wasn't what it looked like but was cut off by the latter.

"McGonagall perished fifteen minutes ago." Neville interrupted hotly. "There was a surprise attack at both the Lovegood's and Shell Cottage."

Anger boiled in Remus' veins as he turned and snarled at Harry. In an instant he completely forgot about Harry's incredible story. Well he didn't forget about it, he only saw it as lies and he felt foolish for even allowing himself to be convinced of its validity. He wondered briefly why he hadn't been notified of the attacks, but then the answer came immediately. Tomorrow was full moon, and as such, his friends left him alone unless it was absolutely necessary. Now was the time when his friends absolutely needed him.

"Both places are completely destroyed. Arthur and Molly stayed behind so that the rest of us could flee." Neville continued. "You know, McGonagall named you, Lupin, the new head of the Order, but then again I bet you knew all along. I bet you were in on this attack and I bet it was set so close to full moon so that you could have an alibi."

Remus' head swung around wildly as his head snapped back to locate Neville. He couldn't believe the accusations that were being thrown at him.

"I bet the two of you were scheming some grand plan for the future before I interrupted. A future in which I suppose I won't be part of, not that I really want to knowing exactly where it's going. Still I won't give up without a fight, I'll be damned if I did." Having said that, Neville began throwing curses at both Harry and Remus. Chaos interrupted as assorted colors flew this way and that. Remus was helping Neville even though he was being attacked by the latter. Harry not really wanting to hurt his friends, battled half heartedly, careful not to allow too many spells to hit him.

_Why am I here? Clearly Remus doesn't believe me and if he doesn't then who will? Why am I fighting for those who have abandoned me? They do not need me here. I am a father, I have a family. I've lived a decade without these people, what makes it so that I can't live the rest of my life without them. I do not belong here. This is not home. _

"I am the future." Harry stated calmly. "I made my offer, but seeing that the offer has been taken likely, I shall withdraw it. Someday you may understand my pain of this departure, and someday you'll understand its significance, but by that time I will be long gone and I'll never return." Harry studied Neville and Remus before him, knowing that it would be the last time. He was determined to leave with no inclination of returning. Carefully he took off the bracelets and placed them on the side table where he noted the picture of Matt laid upon. He wanted to take it back, but then decided not to. He would be seeing his son soon.

With that thought driving him, Harry apparated to the portal. He knew he only had a few minutes before the other two would likely follow him. But a few minutes would be enough for him to set up a timed explosion to occur right after he disappeared. He was right, the two did follow.

"Harry!" Remus was the first to speak. His gaze was now on what he knew had to be the portal to the other world. Again Harry's story flashed through his mind. "Harry!"

But Harry did not respond. He did not even turn to look at Remus. Instead he walked through the portal just as Remus reached it. Immediately an explosion occurred. Remus was thrown back and Neville hastily ducked as debris flew everywhere. When the dust cleared, Remus leapt to his feet, only to discover the portal destroyed.

"HARRY!" The werewolf roared in anguish, falling to his knees in helplessness. "HARRY!"

Slowly Neville limped over to Remus and stared down at him with a mixed expression. He had no idea what was going on. He had been sure Lupin had been on the other side, but then his old professor had helped him attack Harry. Nothing was as it appeared and he was determined to find out the truth.

* * *

Another chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to **review**!


	3. Chapter 2

**The Traveler**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Having spent a decade of his life living in multiple alternate universes, Harry finally returns Home only to discover that Home isn't at all how he remembers it to be. Did he make the right decision to return to his friends who desperately needs him to end the war? Did he make the right decision to sacrifice the perfect life he had built with his family of another world? Harry ponders the answer to both these questions as he continues to search for a place call Home and people to call family.

**Warning: **This is slash! Set after HBP and will contain spoilers from all seven books.

**Pairing:** Harry/Remus Slash!

**Chapter 2**

He was back and this time Harry was determined to stay. He knew he was not going to become a wanderer of both worlds for world X32R56P would always welcome him but world X32R56P was just that—world X32R56P—and not his home world, never his home world. Despite having found happiness in a world that welcomes him, Harry had always felt like an intruder. Additionally, people in this world constantly reminded him of those he had unwillingly left behind. So he had returned to the universe he belonged in but the result hadn't been pleasant and so he had fled from it. After four years of peace Harry found himself unable to comprehend war let alone live in it, even if it was in a situation he had been in before.

A pang of guilt filled in Harry's heart as he thought about those he left behind forever and the circumstances he had left them in. He recalled the day that he had first arrived in another world and found himself in the exact situation. He had fought then, fought hard to prove he was not a Death Eater and was instead the Savior of the Light. Now a decade later, in the same situation, he found himself unable to fight. Why didn't it matter to Harry if the people of his home thought of him as a Dark Lord? The answer came slowly. Back then Harry had no other option then to fight for the trust and acceptance of his friends but now he had an option. Now he knew many worlds and many counterparts of his friends in which he could turn to. The need to stay in a world that did not accept him was not as great as before. Still that didn't help when one thought kept jumping into Harry's mind--coward.

"Coward." Harry spoke to himself, as he made his way to the cabin in which he, Remus of this world and Matthew shared. "Selfish coward at that."

He inwardly gave a sigh as he approached the door to the cabin. It had only been 2 hours at the most since he left but already he was feeling jittery.

_What if Remus hates me? It had taken me forever to convince him of my departure and now, well what is he going to make of seeing me back here again. I can't possibly take a second rejection._

Harry gathered his courage and knocked and then knocked again when there was no immediate reply. He was about to knock again when the door flung open.

"Padfoot, go away. I told you I'll be…" Remus began only to trail off when he saw who was standing at his doorstep. Instantly he wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled both of them inside. "Harry!" the man cried out in surprise.

"Remy" Harry acknowledge, burying his head in his husband's chest. "I'm so sorry for leaving. I'm so very sorry for hurting you. I was wrong and I shouldn't have left." The younger man went on and on with his mumblings. Remus ignored most of what the younger man was saying, preferring to hold the younger man close, least he disappeared again.

"What kind of stupid thing did my other self do this time?" Remus interrupted, letting his head rest on the green eyed man's shoulder. "But whatever it is, I suppose it doesn't matter. Harry, I love you and now that you're back, I'm not letting you go. No matter what it takes I'll help you forget about your home universe. This is your home world now." Remus stepped back a bit and gently reached out to hold his lovers chin up so that he could stare into the younger man's eyes. "I love you Harry James Potter, and no matter what it takes I'll help you forget about the old world, forget about my other self."

The hint of jealously and possessiveness was not missed by Harry. At the moment though, he did not care. All Harry wanted was to forget about his past so that he could move into the future.

* * *

Remus John Lupin sat rigid and tense at the end of a semi-long table in his own home. On the opposite end sat Neville who also seemed quite uncomfortable. The two were waiting for the rest of the Order to arrive so that the first meeting led by Lupin could commence. There was much to be reviewed and discussed, first about the attack on the Lovegood's and Shell Cottage and then about Remus' rise to power. Under normal circumstances, no one would question or disapprove of McGonagall's choice of successor as it is not in anyone's right to question the dead, but this time Remus knew his position would be challenged, mainly by what Neville had witnessed.

A cold shiver ran down Remus' spine as he thought of his bazaar encounter with Harry Potter. Now he knew his best friend's son had been telling the truth and now he felt ashamed of himself for believing otherwise. The images of that night flashed through his mind over and over again haunting him more then full moon ever could. One particular memory—his kiss with Harry—began stirring up sensations that he knew weren't there during the actual moment. These emotional sensations disturbed the old werewolf greatly as he was both scared and delighted by the secret passion that Harry had unknowingly unveiled in him.

_Perhaps it's not a secret passion, at least not on Harry's part. Isn't he the reason I never walked down the aisle with Tonks?_

Here Remus stopped his thoughts as thinking of Tonks would only lead to thoughts of her demise and then to her murderer which was Harry, but not really Harry.

_But why did his opinion matter so much? Was it really because I needed approval from my dead friends' son and godson, or is because of something else? Was it because I fancied Harry?_

Again Remus stopped his thoughts. Where had the last thought come from? He was sure he did not fancy Harry then and he was sure he did not now.

_One kiss Remus, one kiss has led you astray. Get a grip on yourself old man. Harry's married now, Harry's a father now. _

As if to demonstrate this point, Remus took out the picture of Matthew and lovingly creases the baby's face with his thumb. The smile that grew wider on the child soon caused the werewolf to smile as well.

"An adorable child!"

Remus nearly jumped out of his skin at the dreamy voice of Luna. Though full moon was last night and his senses were still high, he was still started by the blond.

"It's a shame God misplaced His eyes." Luna continued. "It's quite hard to believe the Devil's child can bear such innocence and even send a massage of hope in times of Darkness. I suppose your child stays with you until he is ready. I'll like to meet him someday." Here Luna paused and her face darkened slightly. "You're a good man Remus, it saddens me that you've let yourself be consumed by the pit of all Evil."

"Luna!" Remus exclaimed, hastily stuffing the photo away in his robes. He didn't even notice she calling the child his. It was then he noticed that some of the other Order members had arrived. Ron, Hermione and George sat on the left side of the table while Fleur, Charlie and Luna sat opposite from them. Luna who had sat on Remus' right was the first to spot and comment on the photo.

"Where's everyone else?" Remus asked, attempting to draw attention away from what Luna had said.

"Preparing for the funerals." George replied in a dead tone, before carefully remarking. "What's this Luna claims? What photo of the Devil's child?"

"Remus," Hermione continued softly. "We're your friends." Hermione who was on the other side of Remus and across from Luna, reached out for her old professor. "Please what did you do?"

"Hermione, I…"

"I don't know what pact you made with the Devil but…"

"I did not make a pact with the Devil!" Remus snapped back angrily, causing Hermione to recoil.

"Neville's never been the same since his return from your visit and he refuses to speak of it. Luna's accusations…" Ron interrupted, also raising his voice. Remus gave a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through his silver hair. How could he explain to them something he barely knew or understood yet was very true. This was probably how Sirius felt trying to convince the world of his innocence, this was probably how Harry felt when he tried to prove his own innocence.

"I have a confession to make." Remus began slowly. "I myself am not quite sure of what I am confessing to, but I know I am partially to be blamed, if not entirely blamed for where the world has turned to within the last decade, so please bear with me as I tell my tale."

The looks of dread and horror were already being etched upon the faces of those he sat before. No one spoke, and so he continued.

"On the night the Lovegood's and Shell Cottage was attacked, Harry had come and paid me a visit." Remus ignored the gasps of horror that now escaped from his listener's mouths. "As Neville will tell you, when he came in, he caught us shall I say, in a comprisable position—kissing."

This time those at the table, except Neville had jumped up and pointed their wands at the werewolf.

"What I don't understand is why you helped me attack him? Yes, that is what I thought I saw, but I dismissed it when you started helping me."

"I do not aid the Dark. I am not Evil. I have never wanted to help Harry, to stand behind him as I once have but now I do, if only to cleanse my own wrong doings. I cannot do this alone, the support of the Order is greatly needed."

"Nonsense!" Fleur began. "The moment you turn your back on the Light, the moment you lose your privilege as our leader. All along we should have rallied behind Neville and we do so now. You are our enemy and being so, tonight we will destroy you."

"No!" Remus began. "You misunderstand, you're confused!"

"I believe you are the one who is confused Remus." Charlie spoke up. "and that is why you have treaded down the wrong path."

"NO! Harry's not Evil. The Harry here isn't really Harry that we know. The one we know is gone."

"We know he's gone."

"No, I mean, our Harry was thrown into an alternate universe. He finally managed to get back two nights ago, but he went back again, because, well because I drove him away again. So if you have to blame someone for where the world had gone to, blame me, don't blame Harry."

"Alternate Universes?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. "But that's impossible! If there were such places, we would have discovered it to flee from this world."

"Then you would be astounded to learn that a destroyed portal now rest within my backyard. You will also be astounded to learn that one of the Harry's from these parallel universes now reside in our own whereas our Harry has returned to his second home—World X32R56P—where he is now a father raising a child in a world of peace."

A long silence elapsed as those who were gathered tried to let the information sink in.

"I have no proof but the photo of the child, two bracelets, the portal and my memories which may all be used for examination. What if I'm right? What if Harry's tale is right? We have been blessed with hope and a future of peace in which I refuse to get of."

"Even if this whole alternate universe business does exist," Neville began softly. "You heard him before he disappeared. He had clearly said that he will never return. He has abandoned us. There is no use to pursue in what could be when we all know that it will never be."

"We can fix the portal." Remus said softly. "We will learn it's secrets. I shall then go to Harry and bring hone him back here. It is only fitting that I, the cause of Harry's disappearance shall be the one to aid in his reappearance."

"Oh I don't know, you might be tempted to stay there." Luna spoke up again. She was the first to lower her wand and had sat down again. "Perhaps you might find things that will please you more there then here."

"and what do you mean you are the cause of his disappearance?" Hermione asked, taking Luna's example and sitting down again. She tugged on Ron, and slowly he did the same. Soon the others followed and when all wands were tucked away again, Remus began speaking.

"It's complicated. The reason I called off Tonks and I's wedding was because of Harry. The day I called it off, I was extremely angry at Harry for some acquisitions he made and then before I knew it, I had hexed him with _that_ curse." Remus heaved in a deep breath. "Apparently the hexed had worked."

"You fancied your best friend's son?" Ron asked, remembering how Remus had mentioned that Neville had stepped in on Harry and Remus kissing.

"NO!" Remus immediately retorted. "I do not fancy Harry!"

"Yet you have a child." Luna remarked again. "an adorable one at that."

"I do not have a child!"

"But the baby in the photo…" Luna looked confused.

"What about it? Mathew is Harry's son."

"I know that." Luna continued, pushing at something that Remus could not understand its significance. "but who is the other parent?"

"It doesn't matter, whoever it is a very lucky person." Even though Remus said that, he couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous. He took out the photo again and handed it to Luna. "Besides, you can't tell, Matt's a replica of Harry."

Luna took the photo and looked at it again. She then passed it along to the others to see if they can spot what she suspected. She couldn't tell about the males, but at least the other two females seemed to have spotted it for their eyebrows flew up.

"Remus, have you examined Mathew closely?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face. She handed the photo back to Remus. "Try to look beyond the messy black hair and the emerald eyes and tell me what you see."

Remus did so, this time studying the shape of the eyes, the check bone, and then the jaw-line of the baby. Indeed Matt's build was not of Harry's but of someone else, someone whom he was very familiar with, too familiar with.

_Me. Matt looks like me. That means…_

Remus did not let his thought continue before he promptly fainted from the sudden revelation.

* * *

I know some of you have questions that I have not explained because I'm trying to let the story explain itself out. However if you are very confused, please ask me and I'll explain it better.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Traveler**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Having spent a decade of his life living in multiple alternate universes, Harry finally returns Home only to discover that Home isn't at all how he remembers it to be. Did he make the right decision to return to his friends who desperately needs him to end the war? Did he make the right decision to sacrifice the perfect life he had built with his family of another world? Harry ponders the answer to both these questions as he continues to search for a place call Home and people to call family.

**Warning: **This is slash! Set after HBP and will contain spoilers from all seven books.

**Pairing:** Harry/Remus Slash!

**Chapter 3**

Time flew by quickly. After Remus had been revived, he immediately led the Order to the broken portal. Hermione and Bill set to work deciphering the ancient ruins encrypted on the portal in hopes of finding a way to fix it. The others began making plans to distract the Dark Order from their discovery. Seeing that Neville had become the overseer of both projects, Remus had retreated into the shadows. No one seemed to mind at first and respected the werewolf's distance for they could not possibly phantom the extent that Remus had been hit with by the recent revelations, but soon grew extremely worried when Lupin was just as unresponsive to his surroundings as he had been 2 months prior when Harry had first returned and given his birth world hope.

"How's the project progressing?" Remus asked the moment he sat down for dinner. It was his daily customary question to keep himself updated even though progress was being made at a snails pace. This was also one of the few occasions members of the Order saw their leader.

"No progress further then what we have been given." Bill replied miserably. "and that is one broken portal and 2 bracelets. I know it's not much, but considering that we now have the compactly to travel beyond our own world and into another, I believe that that is progress already."

"What about the ruins?" Remus pressed on. "Surely they must help."

Hermione shook her head sideways, indicating a no. Remus gave a frustrated sigh, raising his hands and then slapping them down in frustration.

"Perhaps if you offered some of your knowledge, progress might be made." Charlie interrupted coldly. He hadn't been pleased when Remus had retreated into his little corner after making everyone else do the work. "May I remind you that the Order is doing you a favor. We could care less about what happens to Potter. He's done too much damage even if the Potter you claim to be searching for isn't the Potter that has become the Dark Lord."

"I know and I am grateful for your support. It's just that this is so frustrating." Remus wisely choose to ignore Charlie's remarks, biting back a retort that he knew would not help the situation.

"We know that." Luna replied gently. "It would be wonderful to have Harry back. On the off chance that we are unable to bring him back, Harry has already given us hope and again has sparked life within us. I mean when was the last time the Order had devoted ourselves so deeply to a task. He has already given us more then we can ask for."

"I have to bring him back." Remus sighed, his voice barely above a whisper. "I just have to."

The Order glanced at each other, sharing the same thought voiced by the werewolf. It was heart wrenching to watch Remus so distraught and fragile, and therefore they truly hoped to succeed not just for the benefit of the world but for the sake of the gentle and kind hearted werewolf.

* * *

It was in this way that a year flew by, quickly followed by a second one. After Charlie's initial objection to Remus' laziness, the werewolf had pulled himself together and offered his assistance to the projects. He still distant himself from the others, but since he was helping, no one could complain. It was in this manner that late afternoon on a sunny day in mid-May of the third year, that the Order found themselves standing around the portal to bid farewell and good luck to their leader.

"Are you sure about this?" Neville asked again, eying his ex-Defense professor wearily.

"Of course." Remus replied, determination shining through his voice. He reached out and patted Neville on his shoulder. "However in the event that I am unable to return due to unforeseen circumstances," here Remus caught Neville's eyes. "I am naming you, Neville Longbottom, as the new leader to the Order of the Phoenix." From the murmurs from the rest of those who were gathered, he could tell that they were all in agreement with his new appointment. Satisfied, Remus left Neville so that he could bid farewell to the others.

"Professor, do you realize what tonight is?" Luna asked when he had come over to say his goodbyes. She watched as his eyes darkened and she knew at once that he had not forgotten. "Then perhaps would it not be best to leave tomorrow instead?" She suggested softly.

"It is because of tonight that I must leave now. I will not let my cub suffer alone." He unconsciously let out a growl which caused the witch to step back and stare at him. It wasn't the first time that the others had heard him refer to Matthew as his own despite never meeting him.

"Very well," Luna replied. "If you think that is the best then that is the best."

"Thank you Luna," Remus answered before turning once more the thank everyone else.

"Oh come on Remus," Ron interrupted. "It's not like you won't ever see us again." He then flashed a smile to the older man who returned it with a smile of his own.

"Hush Ron!" Hermione playfully smacked her husband. "He has just as much rights as you do to say goodbye for however long he wants. Besides he's not like you who says goodbye to me whenever I walk into another room!"

Remus watched as Ron turned into a tomato as laughter broke out all around him. They all knew that because of the war there was a high chance that someone would die at any time, but Ron had taken his concern too far in a way that it annoyed Hermione and amused everyone else. Remus took one last look at his happy companions before turning and stepping through the portal leaving the laugher behind.

* * *

May 17 was a big day for Matthew Ryan Potter-Lupin. He woke up early and dressed as fast as his little arms and legs would allow him to before bouncing off for breakfast. When he entered, he saw his Daddy reading the Prophet while drinking a cup of coffee. In front of him was a plate of pancakes , eggs and bacon in which his Daddy poked his fork into. Next to that plate was another but only in a smaller portion.

"My favorite!" Matthew squealed happily as he clambered onto the seat next to her daddy.

"I know." Harry replied, placing down his paper before reaching out to ruffle his son's hair. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Matt replied, taking his fork and digging it into his eggs. "Where's Daddy?" he asked a moment later when he realized his other dad was not here.

"Remus went off to collect your present at Diagon Alley. He said he'll be back in the afternoon."

"Oh? Did he forget again Daddy?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, when has he ever forgotten? I'm sure he's just making sure dad and Sirius don't give you anything inappropriate. The meteor rain 527 from last year was highly inappropriate for a 6 year old child"

"That was only a broomstick and broomsticks can't cause harm. Besides I'm 7 now and you said I can start riding when I turn 7."

"and so I did." Harry rubbed his chin. "but that doesn't make it an appropriate gift. No, you cannot ride it today."

Matthew pouted at that and so Harry responded by ruffling his son's hair again.

* * *

Remus Lupin took a cautious step forward and then another and another until he was finally standing on dirt and not the portal's platform. He stood still as he looked around, sniffing and listening intently to his surroundings. Although he knew where he was, he had to remind himself that this was not really the place that he knew, but a place that was all too similar. Not knowing where Harry was and merely having a vague idea, Remus quickly headed towards his destination in hopes that the sooner he find Harry, the sooner that they could return. When he arrived at his cabin that was on the outskirts of the forest, his nose confirmed that Harry was indeed here. Gathering his courage as he was sure he would need it now, Remus stepped up to the door and knocked. He waited about a second before the door flew open and he found himself hugged around his legs.

"Daddy!" The voice of the child in his arms exclaimed happily. Remus' heart ached at the word, even though he wasn't sure if the child was calling him daddy or if he was calling for someone else. "Daddy!" The child cried again, and this time Remus was sure that the first daddy was directed to him and the second one was directed to someone else. A pair of footsteps and then the appearance of Harry at the entry way to another room, confirmed his suspicion. The two adults stared at each other for a long time, Remus noting the calculating look upon Harry's face and he frowned in confusion as to what might cause that.

"Where's my present?" Matthew asked eagerly, his voice cutting into the tense silence that had formed between the adults. He seemed oblivious of the situation even as he pulled away from Remus and then stomped his foot impatiently. It was only then in the midst of his foot stomping that he realized something. He covered his mouth and cried out in horror. The man before him was literally covered in scars and looked much older then the daddy who had tucked him in last night.

"So many scars!" the young boy exclaimed, unable to hide his terror. Remus clearly filched at those words. The werewolf tore his gaze from Harry, but not before seeing something flash in Harry's eyes before it again softened.

"Daddy what happened? Why are you hurt? Are you okay?" Matthew asked again, seemingly able to quench his own terror in hopes of finding the problem. This time Remus gaze questioningly at Harry, confused as to why the child would ask such a thing. There was no way that Matt could not know he was a werewolf, when he was sure the other Remus would have pass on the genes when he decided to bear children.

"Matthew," Harry said at last, drawing attention to himself. "Why don't you go upstairs and pack for the weekend. Since today is Friday, I'll allow you to sleep over at Grandpa's place. I'll pick you up on Monday."

"Why? What about my birthday party?" Matthew whined, completely bewildered as to the change of plans. He ran up to Harry and tugged at his pants.

"You may have it either at Godric Hollow or at Grimmuald Place. However neither of us will attend." Harry kneeled down on his knees so that he was eye level with his son. "I'm very sorry Matthew. We are very sorry and we promise to make it up to you."

"but for now, I hope this will do." Remus added. He took out a small box from his pocket before enlarging it with his wand. Matthew went up to the werewolf and happily took his present. Remus noted from the corner of his eyes that Harry was staring at him, surprised. When he turned fully to look at the younger man, Harry gave him a grateful smile.

"Now away with you." Remus continued, again addressing Matt. Matt gave a 'fine' before running up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I'll go inform Dad of the changes." Harry said to Remus once he was sure Matt was out of hearing distance. He watched with amusement as Remus' eyes widened.

"James?" Remus gasped, clearly thinking that he had misheard. Harry only gave him a small smile before turning away.

"I'll be right back. Please make yourself at home Professor."

Remus stared at Harry's retreating back, his mind trying to process all the information that he had just received. Finally deciding that he was unable to do so alone, he decided to walk around the room where there were many photos of Harry, Matt and the Remus of this world. He studied each of them, noting how happy they all were. Now as he saw more and more photos of the other Remus, Lupin couldn't help but realize that the man in the photo was younger and lacked scars.

"Why are you here Professor?" Harry's voice laced with ice and to Remus' surprise, anger startled him from his thoughts. Quickly he turned around to face the other man. The façade of a loving father had been dropped immediately to be replace by the face of the man whom Remus had seen the moment he entered the cabin but had been quenched down.

"To bring you home. I'm sorry Harry for never believing in you. I'm sorry for all those horrible things I've said. I'm sorry for everything. Just please come home with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, this is my home." Harry snapped back, his temper flaring. Remus watched wearily, knowing better then to upset the other even more. He also knew that he had to keep his own temper in check because of tonight.

"Where's Matt? You don't want to upset him on his birthday by seeing his parents fighting."

"He is none of your concern. Besides, what he doesn't know about won't kill him. Sirius is already babying him since James doesn't seem to be at home."

"Sirius and James? Padfoot and Prongs are alive?" Remus asked weakly, collapsing onto the ground as the last of his strength left him. Harry seemed to have noticed and had calmed down dramatically. When he spoke again, he didn't sound angry.

"There are others who are alive." Harry added. "but I think that that is the most you should know right now considering that I doubt you can take any more shock from any additional information." Harry then continued when Remus didn't reply. "I don't want to leave because I have everything here. People who have ceased to exist are here, a war that rages on in another world isn't raging on here. If you really cared then you wouldn't have come because you would have realized I would have wanted to have my son grow up here then there. I want the best that I can offer to Matt and the best is here. Besides if you really cared about Matt as you seem to since you remembered it was his birthday, despite having mentioned in three years prior, then you wouldn't have come because you would have known that to exist here you must first replaced his father. Do you understand now why I destroyed the portal before I left? Do you understand now why I will not return? Have you any idea what you've done?"

Remus stared at Harry finally beginning to understand his anger. "Oh Merlin! What have I done? You must really hate me."

"I'm furious at you Professor for destroying what I've painstakingly built, but I don't hate you. I can never hate you. I understand where you come from and I respect you trying, but please understand why I cannot accept your request. I'm sorry."

Slowly Remus rose to his feet and headed for the door. He understood Harry's reluctance and knew that if he was Harry, he too would not want to leave. There was no way he would try to convince Harry otherwise and so the only thing for him to do was to leave. He had a war to fight for, he had a war to win. He had friends and family he needed to return to. If Harry wanted to abandon that life, he was all the more welcome to, but Remus knew it was best for himself to return to it. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Besides if he stayed here and met the so called dead, he knew he too might be tempted to stay. He was needed in his own world and it was best for everyone if he did not abandon it. Besides he had done enough damage by taking away Matt's father and knowing that he would never be able to replace him, even if he tried.

A hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist, holding him with a firm grip. Remus turned to look back at Harry.

"Stay tonight."

Remus shook his head. "I can't Harry because tonight is…"

"full moon. Yes, I know." Harry let out a mischievous smile.

"I'm dangerous. You shouldn't even been here right now." Remus said, trying to loosen himself form the other's grip but was unable to do so. He growled and bared his teeth threatening the other to let go. Harry stared at him once before lowering his gaze and tilted his head sideways in a form of submission. Even as he did this he did not release his grip and instead tightened it.

"Professor, I know you better then that. Your display of dominance isn't necessary although I do warn you not to display it in front of the others. As far as I know no one here is accustomed to dealing with..."

Remus growled again at the younger man. "You should be with Matt. It is his birthday." He ground out, choosing to ignore Harry's statement. He pulled his arm again, and this time Harry released him. "Go back to him."

"I will see him on Monday. We have much to discuss until then." Harry paused to think thoughtfully. "Even if there is nothing to discuss and you really wish to leave then leave tomorrow. You will spend tonight with me." Having said that, Harry transformed into his secret which was a dark gray wolf. This too seemed to have taken Remus by surprise and he turned fully around to stare at the magnificent green eyed creature. Cautiously he reached out his hand and the gray wolf stepped up to lick it. Remus pulled his hand away and then began petting the wolf. The wolf gave a sigh of contentment before changing back to Harry.

"Please" Harry asked again. "Professor"

"Harry, I'm sorry. You have no idea what this means to me but I cannot allow you. If I let Moony be acquainted with you then he'll be shattered next full moon when he's alone again. Moony's accustomed to being alone now, he has been for years."

"Then don't leave. Stay with me please." Harry sounded as if he was pleading. He then leaned forward, stood on his tiptoes and gave the taller man a kiss. He was disappointed when Remus turned his head to break off the kiss. Harry took a step back and looked worriedly at the werewolf. He was relieved to find that Remus didn't look disgusted and was surprised when something akin to desire and curiosity was seen flashing through the taller man's eyes.

"I will stay for tonight but I cannot promise anything more."


	5. Chapter 4

**The Traveler**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Having spent a decade of his life living in multiple alternate universes, Harry finally returns Home only to discover that Home isn't at all how he remembers it to be. Did he make the right decision to return to his friends who desperately needs him to end the war? Did he make the right decision to sacrifice the perfect life he had built with his family of another world? Harry ponders the answer to both these questions as he continues to search for a place call Home and people to call family.

**Warning: **This is slash! Set after HBP and will contain spoilers from all seven books.

**Pairing:** Harry/Remus Slash!

**Chapter 4**

Harry in his animagus form had awoken to the rays from the sun that was pouring in from the window. Carefully he stood and stretched his limbs, making sure that he didn't wake his furry companion only to stop mid stretch as he watched with fascination as the werewolf beside him transformed into his human form. Harry noted with contentment that the transformation back to human did not disturb his professor's slumber nor did it appear as painful as when the man changed into Moony. Harry also couldn't help note, now that he was given the chance to do so, the beautiful masterpiece that lay before him. Yes there were scars and it was these scars that defined Remus Lupin as the man that Harry had come to love more then a decade ago. It was also these scars that set his patronous professor from the Remus that belonged in world X32R56P apart from each other. Simply put Remus of world X32R56P was not a werewolf and that in Harry's mind had made all the difference. Despite being practically the same in all other major aspects, it was the small differences that mattered and Harry had to admit that deep down he loved his werewolf more and this love had taken its physical form in the form of Harry's animagus and to Harry's surprise his patronous—Moony had come to replace Prongs. Thus it had hurt when Harry had deliberately injured his professor verbally by appearing to dislike the fact that Remus had come for him for the sake of Matt and world X32R56P as a whole but he had to admit that he had been elastic to see his irreplaceable object of desire again.

Harry studied his professor's body again before having to tear his gaze away. He took deep breaths to calm down before slowly approaching the sleeping man in his wolf form afraid of startling the man in his human form in the event that Remus did wake up. One day he would prove to his professor that they were meant to be but for now he would settle with caring for the man after full moon, something that he would have done anyways regardless of loving the man as more then a friend. Bearing in mind that he would allow as much time needed for Remus to see the light and that small gestures made significant differences, Harry gently heaved the older man onto his back and then carried the man out of the basement and then up a flight of stairs to a guest room. Harry placed the man on the bed, transformed into his human form in order to heal external wounds as well as dress the man making sure not to be too distracted from his task and then tucked the man in. It was only after he had finished did Harry realize how tired he was and so retired to his own room to rest knowing that Remus would have been shocked or scared if he woke up next to Harry regardless of being clothed or not.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-LUPIN" The angry voice of James Potter jolted Harry out of his sleep.

_Bloody hell! How could I have forgotten to put wards against them knowing that they'll be here with questions? I sincerely hope that dad didn't wake Remus. _

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! GET THE BLOODY HELL DOWN HERE NOW!" Sirius Black's voice bounced off the walls even before James' voice had died down.

_Damn! Remus wouldn't have slept through that. Better get down there before Remus does. Might as well get the questions and explanations out of the way._

Knowing better then to meet his father and godfather unarmed, he took out his wand and headed out of his room. He spotted Remus coming out of the guest room so he hurried up to stand by him.

"Remus, sorry about this." Harry spoke the minute he had caught up with the man. "I'll handle it. You should go back to sleep."

"It's alright. I was already awake." Remus said. "War does that to people. Moony's allowed me to survive by providing me with exceptional strength, senses and instinct while cursing me to a life ruled by the moon. Over the years I've come to accept Moony and so we've become one. I'm more of a monster now then I ever was."

"You're not a monster. Don't ever say that again. I…"

Here Remus placed a hand over Harry's mouth to stop him from completing the sentence.

"Don't say what you'll later regret. I'm not the man you knew a decade ago. I'm not the man I knew a decade ago. Despite that you think that you know me by my counterparts, you don't." Here Remus paused and looked directly into Harry's eyes. "I had a lot of time to think yesterday about everything while we were alone together. I realized that you were right in the way that I shouldn't have come. A decade ago I was confused when you inadvertently declared your desire. I was hurt when you turned evil. I thought it was my fault. Later when you returned, your kiss and story confounded me greatly. I really wanted to believe and did and so I eventually came. What you said yesterday snapped me out of my trance and I'm grateful for it. It's too much; it feels like my life and fate rest in your hands and not my own. I can't afford that." Again Remus paused. "I made the mistake of allowing Moony to be acquainted with you. Despite what he thinks or feels I will not allow it."

In an instant Harry had raised his hand and slap his professor's face. Remus immediately pulled back, stunned and surprised by the younger man's actions. He stood there a few feet away from Harry completely paralyzed.

"BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!" James' voice interrupted the silence.

"ALRIGHT, _ALRIGHT_" Harry screamed back though he made no movements that showed he was going to go down anytime soon.

"OR WE'LL BE SENDING SOMEONE UP THERE. TEN, NINE, EIGHT…" Sirius' screamed threateningly

"Listen to me Remus, and listen well. You are not a monster, you never were and you never will be. What you are is an alpha wolf…"

"SEVEN, SIX, FIVE"

Remus looked like he wanted to interrupt but Harry beat him to it.

"so start acting like one. If you really have come to terms with Moony then why the contradiction with what the two of you want? Remus, what's the real reason behind why you're attacking me?"

"FOUR, THREE, TWO"

"Remus, I really do love you. Matthew loves you. Nothing that you say or do can change that."

"ONE!"

Both of them heard a pair of footsteps running up the stairs but they ignored it.

"Matthew's not mine." Remus ground out through barred teeth. "Nothing you say or do can change that."

With that said Remus turned to leave only to halt when he spotted Matt standing on top of the stairwell.

"Um, I'll be downstairs." Matt said with discomfort as he shifted his weight between his feet. Not knowing what to say and afraid to ask what the child might have overheard, the adults let Matt leave. Silence elapsed between them until Remus began to make his way downstairs with Harry following behind him.

"Werewolf at 12 o clock" Remus' ear's perked up at Sirius' comment. Before the comment even sunk in, Remus watched with surprise as a spell shot out of Sirius' wand and headed straight towards him. Harry seeing that his friend was too stunned to react, pushed himself before his companion before forming a shield to protect themselves. It was only when the spell deflected when Remus seemed to realize what had happen.

"Sirius, what?" he questioned in confusion only to be interrupted by Harry who was now standing protectively in front of him.

"Sorry Remus. I didn't get a chance to tell you that_ he _doesn't have your furry problem." Harry whispered so softly that Remus was sure that it was because of the fact that he had the furry problem that he was able to hear Harry. "I was going to tell you but as you know I never got the opportunity to do so."

"Harry, get away from that monster." James yelled from where he and the others were standing or sitting at. Harry didn't need to turn to feel Remus flinching behind him.

"Don't take it to heart." Harry continued ever so softly. "I admit they aren't who you know them to be, but they are still good people. Give them a chance."

"I should just leave." Remus interrupted. He demonstrated his point by trying to walk pass Harry.

"No. I'll talk to them. Everything we'll turn out fine. They'll accept you the way they have accepted me." Harry turned to look at Remus, stepping towards him to block his path.

"I don't belong here."

"I can't let you leave in pain." Harry took a hold of Remus' hand and held it tightly.

"The longer I stay the more painful it will become." Remus corrected. "Harry let me go."

"No. I finally come close to getting what I want. I refuse to let it go. I refuse to let you go."

"I'm unable to provide what you seek. Your parents would never forgive me, your godfather would never forgive me."

"I don't care. I'm a grown man now, I know what's best for me. Besides I don't give a damn about what the dead think. This is what I want. This is what Moony wants. Remus please…"

"I'm leaving."

"Remus."

"I'm leaving." and with that Remus pulled his hand away from Harry's grasp. He then pushed Harry away and stomped towards the door.

"Remus!" Harry rushed after the man only to be stopped by his father and godfather. He struggled to swing them off but found that he was unable to do so. All Harry could do was watch Remus disappear through the door without having once turned back.

"Alright what is going on here?" Lily asked once Harry had quit struggling against James and Sirius. It was when the door had slammed behind the werewolf that Harry was released from their grasp.

"You just destroyed my life!" Harry screamed rounding on his mother. "Why did you come? Why did any of you come? I said I'll pick up Matt on Monday and I would have picked him up on Monday. All of you know that Matthew means the world to me. All of you know that I wouldn't have skipped his birthday if it wasn't for something important."

"What could be more important then your son?" James asked, his temper raising. "What did that monster do to tear you away from Matt? I'm a father and I can't understand that. Tell me son..."

"Don't call Remus that. Never!" Harry swirled around and punched James in his face. "You're not my father. You never were a father so don't pretend to understand."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Eight years James. I've only known you for eight years. I've only known all of you for eight years. Have you already forgotten that? Have you already forgotten that prior to my arrival, Harry James Potter did not exist? Have you already forgotten that there was a point in time when I did not belong here?"

"He's from your world." Lily spoke quietly. James' and Sirius' mouth were hanging open.

"Yes." Harry replied just as quiet. "He's from my world. I've been in love with Professor Remus John Lupin, werewolf, and best friend to my dead parents and godfather for about a decade."

"Did you love daddy?" Matthew's question made Harry jump. He slowly located his son with his gaze.

"Yes, but I love my werewolf more." Harry admitted.

"Oh, okay."

Silence elapsed after Matt's question, the adults shifting uncomfortably as they didn't know what to say.

"I suppose now is the time I tell you all about me and my life." Harry said slowly. "I never thought I'll need to as I believed the past could stay in the past but as it turns out the past can't stay in the past. I suppose you all deserve to know the truth."

* * *

Remus was sitting on the bottom step. Behind him was the portal. He didn't know why he was still in this foreign world where not only did he not belong, but was also not welcomed. He sat there for a long time thinking about all that had happened since he had arrived.

"I'll be good." The voice of a boy interrupted his thoughts. Startled, Remus turned his head to locate Matt standing a few feet before him.

"Pardon me?" Remus asked the 7 year old boy. He gestured for the child to come sit by him. At first Matt hesitated, but then he complied.

"I'll be good sir, I promise." Matt repeated.

"I don't think you are a bad kid." Remus immediately corrected.

"Earlier you yelled that I wasn't yours. I know the reason now. I have friends who were adopted and their foster family loves them. They are good kids and they are very much loved and wanted. I'll be good too so that you'll want me too."

"Matthew." Remus said gently.

"Daddy loves you. Please don't go back. I'll be good. I promise. Don't leave daddy because of me. I'll be good."

"This has nothing to do with you." Remus gently squeezed Matt's shoulder. "I have my reasons."

"Daddy doesn't mind that you're a werewolf. He never has. I don't mind either."

"Do you know what a werewolf is? Have you ever met a werewolf? Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No I don't and no I have not. I've heard stories of those from the war but that's all. Sir, you aren't anything like that. You're kind and you're gentle. Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Thank you."

The two sat in comfortable silence, listening to nature around them.

"Do you love daddy?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why?"

"I have my reasons." Remus said again, not really wanting to get into this debate with a child.

"Oh." Matthew replied in a monotone.

"Yes."

Again silence elapsed. The two sat side by side until Matt who was wearing a T shirt shifted closer and closer to the man. Remus didn't mind as he let the boy snuggle close to him, at last finding the boy in his lap.

"Tell me a story." Matt said suddenly. "Tell me about the other world. Tell me about daddy. Tell me about yourself. Tell me about full moon. Tell me about the war. Tell me about everything."

Remus let out a soft chuckle.

"What would you like to hear? I'm afraid I don't have many choices. The war would give you nightmares. Your dad will murder me if I did that. Full moon is out of the question. I think I like you better when you aren't afraid of me."

"Oh okay. How about when daddy was my age? What was he like then? Did he love listening to stories?"

Remus' heart clenched in pain. He didn't have any stories to tell Matt of Harry at that age. It was a part of Harry's life that he had missed and whole heartedly wished he had not. Perhaps things would have been different if he had taken Harry in his custody that is if he had been allowed to.

"What makes you think I knew him then?"

"I know daddy Remus is as old as grandpa James, not that I mind. I just thought if grandpa and him were friends then maybe you and James of your world were friends too. If that is the case then you would have known daddy Harry for all of his life."

"How much did your daddy tell you?"

"Nothing really. Well he was explaining to grandpa and grandma and Sirius, but I slipped away because I had to find you. I don't know why, but I just had to."

"Wait, wait, wait. Matthew you slipped away."

"Yeah."

"Without anyone knowing?"

"So? They were busy! They wouldn't have noticed."

"It's been hours Matthew Potter! Hours!" Remus said, his voice rising. "The entire afternoon! If you were my son I would have…" Here Remus caught himself. "It was a little pass one in the afternoon when you showed up but its almost 6 now. I had the impression your dad knew where you were. I had the impression Harry sent you here to stop me from leaving knowing fully well that I wouldn't abandon a child in the forest."

Matthew cringed at the volume. Hastily he scrambled off of Remus' lap. He hung his head in shame as he listened to Remus speak. The man who was now standing was shaking as he continued to speak.

"I'm sorry sir." Matt said sincerely. He really hadn't meant to get the man upset. Didn't he promise the werewolf that he would be good so that Remus would keep him? "I'm sorry for being bad. I'm sorry for getting you upset sir. I really didn't think it would matter."

"I know you're sorry Matthew. I'm not upset, I'm just disappointed. I'm disappointed that you didn't think it was important to inform anyone, especially Harry of your whereabouts. Harry refuses to leave this world because of you. He refuses to abandon you or to raise you in a world of war. You are very precious to him Matthew, more then you'll ever know. He's done everything to protect you, given you the life that he wished he had and you, you gave him a heart attack. Have you any idea what he'll be like if he lost you?"

"I am so sorry sir."

Remus seeing that Matt really was sorry, bent down and picked him up. He hugged the boy tightly, trying to calm the child.

"Come on, let's go back. It always breaks my heart to see your daddy in a wreck."

* * *

Harry James Potter was frantic. His adrenaline was up and his heart was pounding. He hadn't felt like this in a long time—not since he beat Voldemort of this world 8 years ago. This wasn't war, but his body was reacting as though it was and Harry knew that his body was doing this with good reason. His son Matthew had vanished into thin air. Harry wasn't even aware when the boy had disappeared until he had finished telling his tale to James, Lily and Sirius. That had been 4 hours ago when it was around 2 pm and now it was 10 minutes pass 6. For all Harry knew, Matt could have been missing since the beginning of his tale. The only reason he wasn't out searching was because everyone else—James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore and what use to have been the Order—was. He remained home for that unlikely possibility that Matt would return home by himself.

A knock at the door caused Harry to jump off the sofa and run to the door. He wrenched the door open even before the second knock. To say Harry was surprised to find his son clinging on to Remus Lupin's shoulder was an understatement. He was sure the man had gone back to the other world.

"May we come in Harry?" Remus asked with an amused expression on his face. It took a minute for Harry to register what had been said and even then he had merely side stepped. He watched in silence as Remus entered and then gently place Matt on the floor.

"Thanks for brining me home sir." Matt was saying as he clung to Remus' legs. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I'm sorry for getting you upset sir. I understand if you want to leave and don't want anything to do with me sir."

Remus found himself on his knees as he stared into Matt's eyes.

"It's alright. I'm the adult here. I was the one who was irresponsible. It's not your fault. If your daddy wants to yell and scream at you for giving him a heart attack, he can yell and scream at me instead." Remus slowly removed his gaze from Matt and moved it to Harry. "In fact if your daddy allows it then I will stay for tonight so that he can yell and scream at me for making him think that his son was kidnapped by some very bad people or…." Again Remus paused. "The point is you're daddy's number one priority. Promise me you won't ever do anything to scare him like that ever again."

"I promise sir."

"You're a good kid Matt." Remus ruffled the boy's hair. "Why don't you go over and apologize to your daddy. He looks like he's still unsure if we're really here or not."

Matt did as he was told. He ran out of Remus' embrace and into Harry's.

"I'm so sorry daddy. I'm so, so sorry." The boy said as the two hugged each other dearly.

"You scared me Matthew. I've never been so scared in my life—not during the war, not even while I was facing Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I really was scared that something had happened to you."

"Oh daddy, I'm so, so sorry."

Harry pulled his son closer and hugged him tightly. At last the man let go.

"I have to inform the others that you're back and safe. Everyone's out searching for you so it will probably take some time to inform them all."

"I really caused a huge mess didn't I? Are you really not going to yell at me for it?"

A smile broke out of Harry's face as he winked at his son.

"I'm afraid I don't have the energy to yell at two separate people. I do believe Remus has volunteered already, so I suppose you're off the hook. Besides he's right to say that he is the adult and therefore shouldn't have been so irresponsible."

Matt looked relieved.

"Don't yell at him too bad. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know I had slipped away. In fact I found him at the foot of the portal debating if he should leave or not. It wasn't until I asked him to tell me a story about you when you were 7 did he realize I wasn't where I was suppose to be. He brought me home right away. He had thought that you had sent me after him so that he wouldn't leave."

"Alright." Harry replied. His gaze flickered to Remus and he gave him a look of incredulousness as if to say he couldn't believe that Remus would think Harry would ever use Matt to get what he wanted. Whatever it was that was between them was just that—between them—and no one else was going to get entangled within it.

* * *

After Harry had gone about informing the rescue party that Matt was safe, he went about making dinner while the other two retired to the living room. When dinner was ready, Harry went to call them but found himself standing behind the doorway where he could hear Remus telling Matt a story of the past. Harry couldn't help himself but listen to the mesmerizing voice.

"I think dinner's ready." Harry heard Remus say suddenly. He could imagine Remus sniffing the air as he said it.

"Really? Daddy would come out if he was, wouldn't he?" Matt's voice floated into the hallway.

"Not if he's too shy to interrupt us." Remus replied loudly, indicating that he could smell Harry standing behind the doorway. "Why don't you go set the table. I can finish telling you the story after dinner."

"Oh alright." Harry heard Matt say. The man retired to the kitchen, not wanting to be found in the middle of the hallway. Harry had barely made it to the stove when Matt poked his head into the kitchen.

"Steak!" Matt said happily as he stared at what he was having for dinner tonight. He frowned when he noticed that one of the three was still raw.

"Daddy, that one isn't cooked." Matt pointed his finger at the bloody meat. Harry looked between his son and the meat going back and forth between the two.

"That must have slipped my mind. Why don't you set the table first? It will be done by then."

Matt nodded. He gathered the bowls, plates and silverware before leaving the kitchen. When Harry was sure Matt had disappeared, he pulled out his wand and placed a glamour charm on the raw meat so that it looked cooked.

"Here you go." Harry used his right hand to hand out the three plates of meat that had been carefully balanced on his left hand. Matt took his plate and then helped Harry put down his own. When Harry had placed the third cooked steak in front of Remus, the werewolf had given Harry a questioning glance.

"Glamour" Harry had whispered back in a whisper that only Remus could hear. "Matt was asking too many questions I really didn't want to give him the reasons."

Understanding filled Remus' eyes and he gave the younger man an appreciative smile. Dinner had then proceeded with small talk with Matt brining up Harry's blunder.

* * *

Harry looked up when a bottle of butterbeer was placed before him. He put down the newspaper and watched Remus sit down on the coach beside him.

"Done with the story?" Harry asked lightly.

"No, he fell asleep. I'm sure Matt's going to ask me to finish tomorrow." Remus replied, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "Now before you start yelling and screaming at me for being irresponsible…"

"Remus I'm sick of screaming at you. Besides I should be thankful that you didn't decide to abandon Matthew in the forest and left for home."

"You know I would never be able to do that Harry. I really would be a monster if I did."

"Thank you."

"So you aren't going to scream at me now?"

"Do you really think I can scream at some stranger Matt clings onto and even his own father can't separate? You should be glad that that stranger is you Remus and not say a Death Eater or Voldemort."

Remus choked on his butterbeer. He was coughing like mad even as Harry gave him an amused smile.

"I mean think about it." Harry continued. "Voldemort shows up and for some strange reason Matt takes a liking to him and decides to cling on to him. Or say that's one of his Death Eaters. As amusing as it might look like, I think I'll be terrified." Here Harry put on a frightened look. "That would be the scariest thing I'll ever see. Say I bet this fear would even take the form of my boggort."

Harry then went on to pretend there really was a boggort shaped like Voldemort with Matt clinging on to him. He then went on to describe how he would change the boggort into something that was even funnier. By now Remus was laughing so hard he had to wipe away his tears.

"You're lovely when you laugh Professor. You should do it more often." Harry said suddenly as he turned serious. "I mean it.

"Uh, thank you Harry."

"The point is that I'm really glad you're still so warm and open to Matt, despite whatever is going on between us. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Whatever is between us, whatever it was, it is or it may become, this is just between us. It's unfair to push our problems onto a child and have him carry it." Remus said sincerely. 'By the way I really am sorry for even thinking that that is why Matthew had come to find me."

"Apology accepted."

"I also want to tell you something else. I've been thinking about it all afternoon and I don't think anything is going to change my mind."

"Go on."

"I can't promise that I can give you what you want, but I can promise that I can give Matthew what he wants. After spending such a short time with him, I really don't know what I'll do without him in my life. I humbly ask you to allow me to enter into his life and remain there, even if I can't allow you to do the same to me."

In an instant Remus found his arms wrapped around Harry. The younger man was sitting on his lap, straddling him. Both the butterbeers had fallen and splashed on the hardwood floor. Neither bothered to clean the mess.

"We'll take this slowly Remus."

"But I don't think this is right. Harry, this isn't right at all."

"But it feels right, doesn't it Remus? Doesn't this feel right?" Harry leaned closer and gently kissed the man on his lips. Remus immediately jerked his head away.

"Get off Harry. This isn't right on many levels."

"If this is about being twice as old and friends with my dead parents and godfather, it isn't going to work. Being a werewolf isn't going to work either. Don't tell me you were my professor either because you haven't been my professor since I was thirteen. As for being an uncle or father figure or whatever, you've never been in my life long enough to claim such a spot. You've always been my friend Remus and its alright for friends to love each other like this."

Remus stared thunderstruck at Harry.

"Besides all this is going to change. We're going home Remus. You, me and Matthew are going home. We're leaving this world behind. The people at home can either deal with us or leave us alone."

"What? Why?"

"After you arrived, I've seen sides of people here I've never thought I'll witness, I never wanted to witness. Sirius was never like that and the Sirius I knew would never be like that. I doubt James and Lily were like that as well. Don't dispute that either. I've seen you flinch in pain when you were around them."

"But Harry…"

"I've been thinking about this long and hard. I've decided to raise Matthew in a war torn world where he could meet true heroes and be proud of those who've passed before us."

"What about you Harry. It's going to be rough. I doubt we'll be together considering what the world thinks of you as."

"When time comes I'll do what I must."

"I don't think you understand."

"No Remus. I've been living in a dream, in a world that can never exist. It's about time I returned to reality. This world never was and never will be."

"But they're real. You told me they're real. Besides you deserve this peace. If anyone deserves to be here, its you."

"Even if they are real, they're in my past. Remus, you and Matthew are my present and future. Whatever I did here I will be able to do at home. I rather take the chance to lose everything when I go to hell and back to regain peace then not take the chance and live in a world of deceit where everyone in both worlds lives miserable lives."

* * *

A longer than usual chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to **Review**!


	6. Chapter 5

**The Traveler**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Having spent a decade of his life living in multiple alternate universes, Harry finally returns Home only to discover that Home isn't at all how he remembers it to be. Did he make the right decision to return to his friends who desperately needs him to end the war? Did he make the right decision to sacrifice the perfect life he had built with his family of another world? Harry ponders the answer to both these questions as he continues to search for a place call Home and people to call family.

**Warning: **This is slash! Set after HBP and will contain spoilers from all seven books.

**Pairing:** Harry/Remus Slash!

**Chapter 5**

"We'll make this work." Harry repeated with absolute certainty. Again he leaned forward to kiss Remus. Having anticipated this, Remus turned away, causing Harry's lips to land on his ear. Not at all discouraged, Harry latched his mouth onto the presented appetizer, sucking, nibbling and licking the sensitive ear with extreme care. He was pleased when Remus let out a helpless moan.

"Harry, stop." The werewolf pleaded, unable to physically push Harry off as the other man had him completely pinned to the couch. "Get off." Remus continue, his voice rising with a touch of anger.

"I've finally…" Harry continued playing with the ear in his mouth. "got what I…" He was alternating between licking and nibbling. "want. I'm not letting go, not now, not ever."

Abruptly Remus stood up, causing Harry to fall hard on his behind. Since Remus had stood with no warning, Harry's shock of finding himself on the floor was quickly replaced by surprised when he stared up at Remus who was now looming over him in anger. The ear that Harry had been playing with was now torn and bleeding but Remus did not pay any attention to it.

"I've always known you to be stubborn Potter," Remus said between gritted teeth, barely above a whisper. "Stubbornly selfless. What I didn't expect was you to be aggressively selfish. Alright, I admit the potential was there, I mean after all there is someone else's Harry out there who is the Dark Lord destroying…" He trailed off when he saw Harry flinch at being compared to the Dark Lord. "I just never thought that such evilness resided in _my _Harry or that if it did, at least _my_ Harry would be able to resist the urge."

"I'm not the Dark Lord." Harry shot back in defense.

"You sure as hell act like him." Remus replied coldly. "Everything is what you want and whatever you want regardless of the method in which you use to obtain it."

Harry looked like he was going to interrupt, but Remus continued.

"What's best for you, doesn't make it best for all. Right now what you think is best is damn right scaring me. Your choice to bring Matthew into a war torn world defies all logic of fatherhood. You say you'll do whatever you must when the time comes and what exactly is that? Don't answer. I rather not know that you'll choose to be the Dark Lord so that you could take the Dark down from within. You rather hurt the people who love you then the ones who don't. I rather not know what's going on in that mind of yours. These are all possibilities, and quite realistic ones if I may say so myself, considering how you plowed over my clear objections about getting involved. If this isn't part of the selfish and aggressive tactics of the Dark Lord, then I don't know what is."

Harry was staring flabbergasted at Remus. He couldn't believe the accusations, yet he couldn't find himself to retort. He knew he had been wrong on some aspects, but he didn't want to admit it, at least not now when the other was in the midst of accusing him of being the Dark Lord.

"At least I don't kill people. Surely that must count for something."

Remus gave Harry a long, hard, painful and hurt expression in the unbearable silence that followed. The emotions were so intense that it burned Harry.

"No, you did." With that Remus left the living room and padded up to the guestroom, closing the door with a soft click.

Downstairs Harry let out the breath that he was unconsciously holding as he had thought that the werewolf would flee from the house. Slightly reassured that there was still a chance of fixing the damages done tonight in the morning and that the damages done weren't worst then the other damages that had been previously done between them, Harry headed for bed. Still even the reassurance wasn't enough to allow him a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Matthew's dream of visiting Hogsmeade via Honeydukes during his first year at Hogwarts was rudely interrupted by a scream, shortly followed by a second and third one. He jolted up, eyes wide as he tried to locate the cause. Besides the sound of a clock ticking, silence prevailed. He frowned, but when there was no more disruptions in the night, he decided he must have dreamt the screams. After all in his dreams he was half-way emerging from the cellar of Honeydukes and must have been caught by the owner who had began to scream at him. Yes, that must have been it and so slowly Matt laid down on bed. Shortly afterwards he found himself back in the cellar of Honeydukes, his ears hurting in pain from being screamed at by the owner.

* * *

Before the first scream died down, Remus was already on his feet. When the second scream came, he was halfway down the hallway, running towards the source. By the time the third scream broke out, he was standing in Harry's doorway. Even in pitch darkness, Remus was able to see Harry thrashing on his bed, trapped in a nightmare. Without thinking, Remus put up a silencing charm and then rushed to the bed. In no time he was sitting on the bed side trying to cradle Harry in his arms as the other continued to thrash and murmur incoherent sentences in which the werewolf was able to pick out a word or two—mostly 'Remus, Mathew, Sorry'.

"Harry, wake up." Remus said clearly. "It's alright. It's just a nightmare. I've got you."

But Harry didn't wake. If it was possible, the nightmare became worst. Remus found himself soothing the other with words and when that didn't work, he brought the younger man closer and hugged him protectively. At last the words and embrace helped calm Harry. Both the thrashing and mutterings stopped but Remus did not pull away.

"Harry?" he asked quietly. The only response that he receives was Harry's head nuzzling deeper into his chest.

"Everything's going to be alright Harry. The nightmare's gone now, and I'm here."

"Sorry." Harry sobbed into his chest. "I'm so, so sorry Remus. Gods, I've been such a jerk, yet you're still here."

"and why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we just had _another_ fight and maybe you'll be too angry to care."

Remus took Harry's shoulder and pushed the other man slightly away from him so that the two were able to stare at each other. Though the room was dark, Harry's eyes could make out the unreadable features of the man before him.

"You were loud and disruptive.' Remus said quietly. "I merely came to silence you. Some people in this house enjoy sleep."

When confusion struck Harry, Remus flashed a smile.

"No seriously Harry, despite how angry at you I am, and mind you I'm still furious, I couldn't leave you to suffer." He paused before he continued explaining. "War does that to you, I suppose. One minute you're fighting with your best friend, the next minute you're defending each other against the enemy, and then you're back loathing each other afterwards."

Harry gave a tentative smile, unsure of what to say.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." was the quick reply.

"Very well then." As Remus said this, he rose from the bed. "Try to get some sleep. It's been a rather long day and night."

Immediately Harry's hand snaked out and grabbed him. Remus didn't turn to look at him.

"I meant it when I said I'm sorry Remus. You were right, I am…"

"Not now Harry. I don't want to hear it."

"But I need to say it. I need to tell you that I'm sorry, that I'm so, so sorry."

"I highly doubt you know what you're apologizing for."

"For hurting you of course! For forcefully pushing you into a situation where…"

"Yet here you are doing it again!" Remus snapped. "I told you I don't want to hear your half-hearted apologizes."

"But I need to…"

Remus jerked his hand away from Harry. Then without warning he roughly pushed Harry back onto the bed. A second later he had the younger man pinned down beneath him with Harry's wrist secured in a death grip above the younger man's head and Remus' knees digging painfully into Harry's legs. At this particular moment, the werewolf didn't care if he was hurting Harry for the other was the first to wound him. Besides it looked as though he needed to use force to get Harry to understand what he had done wrong.

"What did I just say" Even though he barred his teeth, Harry looked up at him unafraid. Instead there was an unidentifiable glitter reflected in the emerald eyes. "about forcing an apology on me. I don't want to hear it."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'll apologize as much as I want. It's not like you can force me to do otherwise."

"What makes you think I can't? I'm a werewolf, an alpha werewolf at that, a furious alpha werewolf, of course I can use force to get what I want."

"Then why aren't you?" Harry shot back. "Aren't you going to put me in my place?"

"As a matter of fact I will." Remus leaned forward, pressing their bodies together. "Let see if you'll enjoy it when I force myself upon you."

Harry closed his eyes and waited with a small smile playing on his lips. It would be a short moment before he was sure Remus would be forcefully exerting said power on him. When Harry felt Remus' hands, knees and body remove himself from his own, Harry instinctively pulled the man back down on top of him.

"You're actually enjoying this." Remus murmured weakly, the former aggression disappearing completely once he realized that Harry was purposely provoking him. "You're aroused."

"Of course, big bad wolves are extremely sexy." Came the husky reply.

"Harry." Remus said with warning, effectively cutting off the other. Though Harry did stop speaking, he didn't stop from rolling over so that now their positions were switched with Harry being on top.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Harry said sincerely. "I truly am sorry, you know. I know sorry is not going to change anything, but it's the closes word I can think of." Harry suddenly laughed as he pulled away to stand by the side of the bed. "I really messed up and I really had to apologize before I made things worst." He paused and looked uncertainly at the man who was still lying on his bed. "Think of it this way, if I never get a chance to apologize, because it seems as though I'm forcing the apology on you, then we'll never get this solved. There will always be a barrier between us, and we'll always be dancing around it. I don't want the distance between us to expand, I want it to shrink."

"I suppose if you put it that way, then it does make sense. Still you should have waited…"

"But some things will only get worst with time." Harry retorted quietly. "Some injuries if not healed immediately are going to create scars…"

"and some scars last a life time." Remus finished knowingly. He sat up now with his back against the headrest. "I've got the bite to prove it." He waived at his chest that was covered by his pajama top.

"Moony."

"Yes, Moony." Remus repeated. He paused before adding in a softer voice. "You really know how to push his buttons, don't you Harry. Your expertise frightens me."

Harry grinned. "I've had years of study in the field, Professor. Care to find out the extent of my knowledge? If I don't meet the standard, you can always teach me, Professor."

"Professor." Remus repeated. "If you ever respected me as your professor, then we wouldn't be in this situation would we?"

"That's unfair! A trick question. I respected you as a professor when I was thirteen, but you're not my professor anymore. You're my friend."

"Good, since I rather not think you had fantasies of having an illicit professor-student relationship or dominant/sub play either for that matter."

"No illicit relationship fantasy at thirteen. As for dominant/submissive relationship, that is a given with werewolf mates." A smile spread across Harry's lips. "As for now, I can't be so sure. You've always been my alpha, professor. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if you exerted said power, exert said power with chocolate…."

"Harry! Enough! I don't want to hear about your fantasies or how I might be involved in them. I'm not here for that. I came in to help you withdraw from your nightmare, not place myself into one."

"Sorry." Harry then heaved in a deep breath and began again, his tone changing into one of absolute seriousness. "It's just that I really do love you and its frustrating when I can't do anything about it. Any traditional methods are bound to be turned down without consideration. I don't know what to do then to agitate the wolf enough to get a response. I'll try my best not to purposely provoke you or push any bottoms that may allow shortcuts to non consensual acts to doing anything that you'll later regret. I do respect you and do understand an objection when I see one. It's just hard to not get carried away sometimes. I suppose it would have been easier if I was a Slytherin and subtler in my courting habits, but I'm a Gryffindor and after summing up my courage to court you, its hard not to be blunt with my tactics."

Remus studied Harry carefully with a look that the latter could not decipher. From the look that he was receiving, Harry had the strangest feeling that whatever Remus said next would ultimately decide the direction of their relationship. Remus seemed to know that too for he took his time studying Harry, penetrating him with his fixed gaze.

"It's late Harry or rather very early in the morning." Remus said at last. "Come back to bed and get some sleep."

Harry raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Remus slipped back under the covers.

"I'm tired and too lazy to go back to my room. Besides you had a nightmare and…" Remus didn't need to finish as Harry gave a real smile and slip in next to him careful not to have any parts of their body touch each other.

"Thank you Remus for the chance."

"Mmmh."

"I mean it."

"You sure say a lot of things that you mean."

"I suppose I do."

This was followed by a moment of comfortable silence.

"Are you absolutely, 100 percent certain that this is what you want Harry?"

"Of course Remus. Don't try to convince me otherwise with …"

"being 20 years your senior, a werewolf, your parent's and godfather's best friend, one time professor, too poor or anything else on that line? Well I wasn't going to convince you of that. There already is enough proof that none of that matter to you at least."

"Oh."

"That was merely an obligatory question on my part." Again Remus paused before speaking. "You've wormed your way in, but I just had to be sure that you knew what you've got yourself into."

"Did I? Since when?"

"Since you decided to push all the wrong bottoms in the right way." Remus turned on his side so that he was not facing Harry. "which I might add was since that day I picked you up from the Dursley the summer before your seventh year at Hogwarts. You absolutely have no idea how much you've impacted my life since then. Every little thing involves you, not that it hasn't before, just that it always has been on a personal level since then."

"Does that mean I get to keep you now?"

"You've always got me right where you wanted me." Remus confessed. "Do you really think I would still be here if you didn't? You just didn't know it. You should have realized that the moment I offered to raised Matt that eventually given time, patience and control you would have succeeded. I don't know how far down the line, but it would have been inevitable."

"Then why the resistance? If it was going to be inevitable, then why couldn't I just have it now? Makes little difference."

"Makes all the difference." Remus corrected. "think Harry, what went wrong?"

"Well you did call me the Dark Lord because I was deemed aggressive and selfish and self centered. That hurt you know."

"and it hurt when you plowed over my objections. You know you would have ruined any relationship between us if you've…"

"Yes, I realize that now. Again I am truly sorry."

"I know that. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"So what now?" By now Harry too was on his side and facing Remus.

"what do you mean 'what now'?"

"about us"

"Do it the right way Harry." Was the reply that Remus gave. "Prove to me beyond doubt that this truly is the best thing that can ever happen to me."

"Can I start courting you now?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "It's rather late. Why don't you start tomorrow? Remember time and patience will pay off."

"Mmm, yes of course. I'll leave the aggressiveness to you my dear wolf. Remember too that you are allowed to pounce on me whenever you're ready."

"Perhaps I will someday, but for now lets take this one step at a time."

* * *

Consider this an interlude. Not much action but a lot of important talk. At last Harry and Remus are seeing eye to eye and because of that their relationship can now progress slowly onto the next level. Remember to **Review**!


	7. Chapter 6

**The Traveler**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Having spent a decade of his life living in multiple alternate universes, Harry finally returns Home only to discover that Home isn't at all how he remembers it to be. Did he make the right decision to return to his friends who desperately needs him to end the war? Did he make the right decision to sacrifice the perfect life he had built with his family of another world? Harry ponders the answer to both these questions as he continues to search for a place call Home and people to call family.

**Warning: **This is slash! Set after HBP and will contain spoilers from all seven books.

**Pairing:** Harry/Remus Slash!

**Chapter 6**

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Matthew called out bright and early the next day as he ran from the empty guest room to his dad's room. Their guest was not where he should be and Matthew had been afraid that after his dad had yelled at Remus for his stunt, Remus had left without saying goodbye.

"Daddy!" Matthew yelled again as he burst into the master bedroom without knocking. As fast as his legs would carry him, he ran to the side of the bed and tugged on the blanket, effectively dragging it onto the floor.

"Da—" he snapped his mouth shut when he saw the man he thought had disappeared lying in the same bed as his dad. His face flushed red with embarrassment as he noticed the position that they were in, even though both men still had their clothes on. Quickly he averted his eyes and began to think of anything that could distract his young mind from inventing a scenario that would lead to his dad and this other man sleeping together. Unsuccessful at his task, he decided to leave. He was at the door when a voice called his name.

"Matthew?"

The boy turned back to meet the golden pair of eyes that were staring at him. He flushed at being caught with inappropriate thoughts running in his head.

"Are you alright? You're awfully red. Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" Remus asked with concern. He was about to get up when he noticed there was something that was holding him down. Still he kept his focus on the boy as he was his main concern.

"Er. No. umm..I'll…er…I'll go. Sorryaboutbotheringyousir." With that Matthew disappeared from the doorway.

Remus frowned at that, confused as to why Matt was acting so strange. Sighing, he decided to get up to investigate, only to once more become aware of the weight that was pressing on him. Looking down he noticed that half of Harry, who was lying on his stomach, was sprawled on top of him. One of the black haired man's hand had found its way under his pajama top and was now resting on his chest.

"Oh." Remus murmured to himself. It took him a second later to realize what Matthew must have thought and this realization too caused him to blush. He successfully removed himself from under his human blanket without waking his host and proceeded to find Matt. He found the boy in the kitchen pouring some milk into his cereal.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Remus asked as he walked over to the stove.

"No thank you sir." Matt replied politely. "I've made myself some cereal."

"Cereal is not enough for a growing boy. Come now, what would you like for breakfast?" The werewolf asked again, raising an eyebrow as he asked the question. He had already heated up the stove and was pouring some oil into the frying pan.

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon please sir." Matthew replied, placing down the already made cereal as he accepted the offer.

"Pancakes, eggs, and cereal it is." Remus replied. Waving his wand, he used accio to gather the ingredients. In no time, Remus and Matthew were digging into their breakfast, surrounded by comfortable silence.

"Looks like I missed breakfast." Harry said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Not quite." Remus said as he passed the bowl of cold cereal to Harry. Harry stared at him incredulously. "Don't waste food Harry."

"But" Harry sputtered.

"No buts, Mr. Potter. If we're really going back, then you're going to have to get use to the hard life."

Harry begrudgingly took the bowl. "First my pillow, and now my breakfast." He mumbles quietly. Apparently he wasn't quiet enough, when he received two blushes coming from the other two occupants in the house.

"What?"

"Nothing." The two who were still blushing chorused at the same time. Harry stared at Remus and his son for a full minute before returning to his breakfast.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked as he poked his fork into a slice of his pancake.

The adults exchanged glances, unsure of how they should respond.

"Why don't we finish breakfast first? This is definitely not a matter to be discussed over the table." Harry replied.

"But…"

"Listen to your daddy." Remus added, trying to present a united front.

Matthew looked before the two before hastily gobbling down the rest of his breakfast.

"Now can either of you tell me where we're going?"

"The living room" was Harry's reply. His son stared at him with confusion written clearly on his face.

"The living room?" the boy echoed.

"Yeah. The two of you can talk there while I clean up the dishes." Remus said as he picked up silverware and preceded to put them in the sink. He heard footsteps and he knew the boy had left.

"Just leave the dishes Remus. They're not going anywhere." Harry said as he stood from the table.

"Exactly, they are going to stay dirty until someone cleans them." Remus said, turning from the sink to meet Harry's gaze. "Go talk to your son. I'll join you when I'm done."

"Remus." Harry sighed and walked up to the man. Cautiously Harry wrapped his hands around the werewolf's waist. Remus stiffen though he did not pull away.

"Our son, Moony." Harry corrected before adding, "I know why you're jumpy. You feel like you're intruding but you're not. You're not an outsider. I thought we've finally hammered this out last night."

"We hammered out us." Remus corrected. "What if Matt doesn't agree? You do realize that he calls me Mister or Sir. I totally understand that and I expect nothing less. I don't want to be replacing his dad."

"but you are his dad."

"not by blood. He's your and _his _child, not your and _my _child."

Harry's eyes widened at that.

"I can't believe this! I thought you like him."

"I do like him."

"But…"

"I'm not his dad Harry and nothing can change that. One day I may come close to being his dad, but for now I'm not. We're two different people Harry. The Remus of this world is not me and I'm not him."

"I know. I just can't believe that something as small as blood, Matt and jealousy is…"

"Harry calm down." Remus said. "This has nothing to do with blood, Matthew and me being jealous. In fact blood doesn't matter. I am very fond of Matthew. If I was jealous then I wouldn't be here."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you love James, Harry?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Of course I do." He automatically replied. "He's my dad."

"Sirius was like a father to you and I know you loved him too, despite him not being your blood relative. But tell me Harry, was he able to replace James? Did you love your dad less because Sirius was able to dutifully fulfill that role?"

"No." Harry admitted quietly. "I love Sirius, but he's Sirius. He's never going to replace dad. I love them both but it's..."

"Just not the same. I can give everything I have to Matthew, but I will never really be his dad." Remus stated just as quietly. "You never really knew your parents, yet without a doubt you love them. Think about what Matthew will feel when I suddenly try to replace his dad, a dad he has known for seven years of his life. I don't think he'll appreciate me very much once he understands the full extent of the situation."

"What am I going to do? We can't just…"

"No, we can't. What you can do is ease the situation. Go talk to Matthew and make sure he understands exactly what happened to his dad. Then you can talk to him about us. He's seven and although he might not understand everything, he understands enough. Afterwards if all goes well, I'll join the two of you with the conversation on returning home."

Harry heaved in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Do this the right way Harry. I know you'll regret it if you don't."

"What if this doesn't go well? What if you're right and…"

"I'm hurt Mr. Potter." Remus said with a teasing smile. "Do you have so little faith in my charming abilities? As I recall Mr. Potter, you fell head over heels for this old werewolf. What makes you think his cub wouldn't as well?"

"Oi Mr. Lupin," Harry said with his own smile tugging at his lips. "I have more then enough faith with your charming abilities. I rather hope you're not going around flaunting it and picking up strays."

"What Mr. Potter doesn't know, won't hurt him." A grim spread across the older man's lips.

"Remus!"

"Oh go on Harry. You've kept Matthew waiting long enough. You won't want him to be thinking naughty things are happening in the kitchen, now would you?"

"Remus!" Harry blushed hard. Remus flashed him a mischievous smile.

"He's seven, you dirty old wolf."

"Old enough to misinterpret what he sees when he finds his dad sprawled over the guest early in the morning."

Harry blushed hard. "So that's why my pillow disappeared." He mumbled.

"and old enough to continue to misinterpret what might be going on in the kitchen as we speak."

"Alright, alright. I get it, I'm going." Harry reluctantly withdrew his hands that were still wrapped around Remus' waist. He turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Take this conversation seriously Harry." Remus said, his voice returning to utmost seriousness. "Use as much time as needed to explain to Matthew about his dad and then about us. I don't know what relationship you had with him, but I do know that what relationship may come out of us, will drastically change the dynamics of that one. Be clear when you say that I'm not here to replace his dad, which really I'm not. He does understand that you love me, but do not let him think that his dad had been my temporary replacement. He's seven, not three Harry."

"I know that." Harry then looked into Remus' eyes before continuing. "and just for the record Remus, I do love you for you. Don't ever think I want to be with you, because I need a replacement to fill that void that the other Remus had left behind. You are not his replacement as he can never be yours."

Remus smiled hesitatingly back as he released Harry's wrist.

"I know. You've made that clear." Remus gently pushed Harry in the direction of the living room. "You really should go back now."

"and you should come and participate in it as well. If I'm going to be talking about us to Matt, then you have every right to be there as well." Harry said stubbornly.

"I can't convince you otherwise can I?"

"No." Harry demonstrated his point by tugging at Remus' sleeve so that the other man would follow. Reluctantly and giving into Harry's request, he allowed himself to be pulled into the living room, where the two of them found Matthew reading a book on the couch.

"Hey son." Harry said as he approached the young child.

"Finally! Washing the dishes sure took long." Matthew threw the book aside and looked up expectantly at his dad and guest. "Well? Are you going to tell me where we're going back to now? I wasn't aware that we were away."

"Before we get to that, we've got other things to discuss." Harry said as he sat down opposite of his son. Remus followed suit.

"Like what?" Matthew asked curiously.

"I want to first introduce you to someone."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Harry gestured at Remus as he was speaking. "This is Remus John Lupin."

"Yeah I know him. He's the look-alike-dad who is a werewolf that you said you love more then dad. We've met. I like him."

"Uh yes, Matthew, he is." Again Harry paused. "and this Remus," he gestured at his son. "is Matthew Ryan Potter Lupin."

Remus' eyes widen at the last name. Although Harry saw, he did not comment.

"Hi I'm Matt, nice to meet you sir."

"Hello Matt. It's nice to meet you too." Remus said, suddenly remembering is manners. "Since now that we've been formally introduce, I think you can call me something besides sir."

"like what? It'll be a bit weird to call you Mr. Lupin." Matt said. "I mean I'm Mr. Lupin."

"How about Remus then?"

Matthew shook his head side to side, indicating a no. He didn't need to verbalize why as the adults understood exactly why the child might not want to.

"John?" Remus asked the child.

"John?" Harry repeated. "But I never associated you with being a John."

"Well I don't think John would work.' Matthew interrupted. "Since dad doesn't know you as a John, it might get confusing as to who I'm referring to."

"Very true."

"How about dad?" Remus asked suddenly as a joke. He didn't think he would be taken seriously but apparently by the way Matt's face turned serious, he knew he was. The two adults exchanged glances before both sets of eyes landed on the boy, waiting for the verdict.

"I...I overheard the conversation in the kitchen." Matthew confessed suddenly. "I went back to the kitchen to find out what's taking dad so long, and so I accidently overhead. I barely sat myself down on the couch before the two of you showed up."

"and?" Harry asked with worry.

"He's right dad, but you don't have to explain the part about the two of you being together now." Matt's gaze shifted from his dad to Remus. "I do like you sir and I think the two of us can actually get along. We got along fine before now, and I think we will afterwards. From what I overhead, I think that you really do understand me and are concern about my well being."

"That is because he really does understand and really is concern about you. He did say he's very fond of you." Harry said.

"so you should understand why I don't feel comfortable in calling him dad or anything related to dad."

"I understand perfectly." Remus gave a smile. "As I told Harry, I'm not here to replace your dad. I've never dream of doing that."

"Yeah sir, I know."

"but this sir thing really is getting annoying. Matthew you really should find something else to address Remus as."

Silence followed as the three thought of a good name that Matthew could use to address Remus.

"R.J." Matthew said slowly. "Is that alright with you sir?"

"Of course."

"Thank you sir."

Remus raised an eyebrow at that.

"I mean thank you R.J."

Again silence elapsed until it was broken by Harry.

"Well since that is out of the way, why don't we proceed to other matters."

"Like where we're going?"

"Not quite." Harry replied. "Before we get to that I'm going to tell you a story about me and R.J. There are some things you need to understand before I can tell you about other things."

"Oh?"

"Do you remember what I was telling your grandparents and Sirius before you ran off and ended up spending your day with R.J.?"

"A little. You said something about not belonging in this world, that neither of you belong in this world. R.J. was also telling stories about the other world."

"Yes, that is correct." Harry replied again. "and when we were talking about going back, we meant going back to our world, the world where we were both born and raised in. We're talking about going home."

"But this is home." Matt said as comprehension dawned. "This is where I was born, I was raised. This is what I know. This is home. I don't want to leave."

"Didn't I tell you there might be a problem Harry?" Remus asked.

"No, you said there might be a problem with him accepting us, not a problem with him wanting to leave." Harry answered with annoyance. "Matthew please understand."

"Your world is torn by war. Surely you can't expect me to grow up there. How do you know I'll even get a chance to grow up? R.J. may not be willing to tell me about the war in your world, but I know about the war in this world. I know what war is…"

"No you don't." Remus correctly gently. "and you shouldn't."

"but if we're going back then I will know of war, first hand."

"This is not a matter up for discussion." Harry stated firmly. "We are going back, and we are taking you with us. We're not leaving you behind."

"NO! I'm not leaving grandpa and grandma and Sirius and everyone behind just to go live in a miserable world."

"I know it's hard, but we all have to say goodbye to our friends for the time being." Remus added. "Think of it as an adventure."

"The time being? So we'll return?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Matthew, you have to understand…."

"Of course we'll return. Your dad understands what this world means to you, what the people here mean to you."

Harry opened his mouth to strike that down, but Remus continued before he could do so.

"But you too must understand Matthew that there are some things that your dad must do at home. There are some people, his friends, that he had left behind, that needs his help. Think of it this way. If your friends are hurt or if they need your help, you'll help them right? Well his friends need his help now. We're going back to end the war, the way your dad ended the war here. Matthew, you and the people here owe the peace that's been achieved here to your daddy, it's the least any of you can do by allowing Harry to do what he needs to do for the people whom he had known for most of his life. Besides, we're not leaving because of selfish desires, we're leaving because it's the right thing to do. Afterwards when both worlds are in peace we can come back and visit. Do you remember telling me how you have friends who have been adopted? Well my presumption is that that is the result of war. I'm sure the parents died in the war and I'm grateful that some people kindly took them in. However try imagining many, many children left homeless and without family as a result of war. Because there are so many and this is on a large scale, many children won't be adopted and so they won't live because they can't survive on their own. Now imagine these are your friends, as people you know and come to love. I know we can't help everyone but its better to try isn't it? So can you do this Matthew? Can you leave your friends and family for the time being so that your daddy can do what he must to help his friends?"

Harry frown at Remus' promise, only to have the frown deepen when he realized the man was playing on guilt, naivety and innocence.

"Yeah I can do that." Matthew said at last.

"Thank you for understanding." Remus smiled again. "You have no idea what this means to us, what this means to Harry."

"I think I do understand."

"You're a good boy Matthew." Remus said, the smile on his face enlarging. "Why don't you go up and pack."

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we can." The werewolf replied.

"Would I get a chance to say goodbye to people before we leave."

"Of course you can." Harry said without a thought. "In fact, why don't you floo over to grandpa and then from there you can floo to others whom you wish to say goodbye to. I'll just want you back by 8pm tonight. We'll pack your things."

"I'll like that." Matthew stood from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. Taking some floo powder in his hand, he shouted Godric's Hollow and then walked straight through the flames.

Harry stared at where his son had been before turning to look at Remus.

"You shouldn't have made that promise."

"I shouldn't have, but I did."

"Why? You do know it's very unlikely that…"

"I made it because it was necessary. He needs something to get through the war, something that is not you or me." Here he let out a sigh. "As do you Harry. You'll need something to keep you from walking astray."

"I have you, Remus. I have Matthew."

"Harry, you know what I mean."

"I do and don't worry I won't."

"I'll never forgive you if you did."

"If I did then I don't deserve forgiveness, especially yours."

Again comfortable silence fell between them.

"Is there anywhere you'll like to spend the rest of today at or anyone you'll like to see?" Remus asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? Like you said after we leave, it is very likely that we won't come back."

"I'm sure."

"Then would you like to accompany me to Hogsmade?"

Maybe it was the tone or the way it rolled out of Remus' mouth, but whatever the case it was, it caught Harry's attention. Slowly he turned his head so that he was looking directly into Remus' eyes. The two stared at each other for a long time.

"I'll love to."

"Good, because I don't fancy going shopping alone." Remus said, his voice sounding uncomfortable. "Not that I can go shopping without money that is."

"Are my ears deceiving me? Did Remus John Lupin asked to go shopping?"

"Yes, he did."

"and here I was thinking he was asking me out on a date."

A smirk slowly graced Remus' lips.

"We can go on a shopping date if you like."

"A shopping date?"

"There are some things that I need to buy, now that I've got a chance to buy them."

"Home's that bad isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is. Again I must ask if you are sure you'll like to raise Matt in a war torn world."

"I already made up my mind Remus. I know that it will be difficult, but it's the right thing."

"You know you don't have to play hero."

"I don't, but I want to. I need to."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

* * *

That night Harry returned to the cabin with one arm wrapped around Remus' waist while Remus had his hand slung around the shorter man's shoulder. The two looked like they were keeping each other up as once in a while one of them would stumble and the other would have to hold both of them up. Harry was laughing at something that Remus was saying as the two proceeded up the walkway to the cabin, not noticing that the cabin was lit and that there were people staring at them through the window from inside. Despite nearly emptying Harry's entire Gringotts account on shopping goods and an expensive lunch and romantic dinner in London, the two found themselves enjoying each other's company. Harry had managed to convince Remus that it was useless to keep Harry's fortune and so the older man allowed Harry to spoil him. Now it was five minutes before eight, and the two were just making their way back to the cabin to be home in time to receive Matt.

"As you can imagine, Minerva didn't find Sirius' dog behavior amusing." Remus was saying as Harry fumbled with the key and lock. "She gave him two weeks detention for his doggy behavior."

"Wouldn't blame her. Aside from Crookshank, I don't think I've met another cat who's fond of Padfoot. Think they could have had a thing between them? I mean cats and dogs naturally don't get along."

"Harry I did not need that mental image." Remus choked out.

"Not into bestiality Remus?" Harry asked innocently, as he pushed the door open. "I was hoping…"

"I was hoping the two of you hadn't forgotten about Matthew and decided to leave this world behind without him." A voice that did not belong to Remus interrupted Harry. Hastily the two pushed away from each other and turned to where the voice was. In an instant Remus was standing slightly in front of Harry, with his wand pointed directly at the speaker.

"Albus!" Harry acknowledged surprised to find the headmaster in his home. "I know I once said you're always welcome in my home, but I didn't actually mean you could break in!"

"Forgive me my boy." Albus inclined his head in apology. "But I thought the urgent matter allowed us to take this intrusion." He eyed the wand Remus was pointing him with and added, "I assure you my boy, we're not the enemy. Please lower your wand."

Remus eyed the group of intruders before slowly doing as he was told.

"Us? We?" Harry questioned. "Wait, never mind." he added as an afterthought when he finally noticed his house was filled with people he had come to be acquainted with in this world. Albus was standing by the far wall with Matt standing to his right. James, Lily and Sirius had distributed themselves on the couch while other people had spread themselves around the living room.

"What are you doing here anyway? Wait, don't answer, I know. Matthew told everyone and now everyone either wants answers or wants to prevent us from leaving." Harry continued. "I've made up my mind. We've, Remus and I, have made up our minds, so no one is going to change our decision. The three of us are going home."

"Harry." Albus said again. "Are you sure this is the best?"

"Yes."

"I don't think it is the best to raise Matthew in a war torn world. Perhaps staying another decade in which you can allow Matthew to be educated in magic at Hogwarts and in which would give the two of you enough time to think this through would be better."

"No! Do you think there would be a home to return to in another decade?" Harry snapped unintentionally. "My friends are dying as we speak. My home is being destroyed. Besides you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Indeed I don't, but I know that giving some of my advice can't do any harm. I'm speaking on behalf of your son. He doesn't deserve to die young."

"who said he was going to die?" Harry interrupted hotly. "Both Remus and I would be there."

"I know war." Dumbledore said evenly.

"So do I. I've made up my mind and nothing can change it."

"Then you've condemn your son to death!" James interrupted, standing up.

"Then so be it." Remus' voice overrode James. Immediately there was uproar in protest. "Better to die trying to live then live in death. Isn't that the slogan for the Order?" Heavy silence followed that statement.

"If you really know war Dumbledore," Remus addressed the headmaster again. "If any of you really know war, then you'll understand. Matthew belongs in the world of the living, not in the world of the dead."

"Then he belongs here." Sirius stated. "This is the world of the living."

"No Black. You're dead. You're _all _dead. I'm not Harry. I won't lie to myself and pretend otherwise." Remus stated boldly. He could feel the uneasiness spread across the room, but he didn't care.

"Remus!" Harry scolded from beside that man.

"But this is the truth Harry." Remus said turning to Harry. He held the younger man's gaze for a minute before finally turning away. "Forgive me and my manners, that was completely out of line."

"No need to apologize my boy." Dumbledore hasten to reply. "What you speak of, in your eyes, is the truth. I regret deeply that we're unable to persuade the three of you to stay."

"Albus!" A few of the people in the room voiced their objection simultaneously.

"Thank you for understanding Albus." Harry thanked sincerely.

"You have an enormous heart Harry for one so deeply tainted by war. Love is your greatest strength, try not to lose it along the way. Love drew you to save strangers in an unknown world, love draws you to save friends in your own world. I expect the love you've shared with us these last few years would warrant many visits to come." Dumbledore said to Harry. He then turned to Remus. "I expect a visit from you too my boy. I'll be very angry if I ever discovered that the war was won but I didn't get visits because you too have been too busy with each and had completely forgotten about us."

"We will visit." Remus promised. "After all this is Matthew's home and Harry's home away from home away from home, away from home…."

"and how many home's do you have?" Lily asked curiously.

"Too many to count."

"Well I just hope you won't forget about this one from your list."

"I won't." Harry replied gratefully.

"Well then Matthew." Remus addressed the boy who was still standing next to Dumbledore. "Are you ready to go son? Do you need more time to say goodbye?"

"Just five more minutes R.J." Matthew replied. Having said that he went off to say his goodbyes.

"Well go on Harry, you too." Remus nudged Harry in the direction of his parents. "Time to say good bye."

Harry reluctantly went off, leaving Remus to stand awkwardly by the door as people went off to say their goodbyes.

Five minutes later Harry and Matthew walked up to Remus.

"Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Remus."

Remus gave a stiff nod as he offered his hand. Harry picked Matt up and then took the hand.

Without saying another word, the two aparated to the portal. The two had expected to hear other pops and then the appearance of those at the house. However after waiting for a while that did not happen. Hand in hand, the two adults walked up the stairs and then without pausing stepped through the portal that would take them home.

* * *

Another chapter completed. At last Harry, Remus and Matthew have left this world to return to their home world. **Remember to Review**!


	8. Chapter 7

**The Traveler**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Having spent a decade of his life living in multiple alternate universes, Harry finally returns Home only to discover that Home isn't at all how he remembers it to be. Did he make the right decision to return to his friends who desperately needs him to end the war? Did he make the right decision to sacrifice the perfect life he had built with his family of another world? Harry ponders the answer to both these questions as he continues to search for a place call Home and people to call family.

**Warning: **This is slash! Set after HBP and will contain spoilers from all seven books.

**Pairing:** Harry/Remus Slash!

**Chapter 7**

Cold was the first thing that Matthew noticed as he stepped off the steps of the portal and into the world that was going to become his new home. The bitter chill that pierced through the thin layer of clothes that Matt wore, seemed quite unnatural for this time in May.

"Here Matthew." Remus said. He took off his jacket and wrapped it securely around the boy's shoulders. "Forgive me for the lack of warning in regards to the weather. I've been living in conditions such as this for so long that I've become accustomed to it." As he said this, Remus picked up two sticks and began to rub them together. Matthew watched in fascination as sparks were ignited and soon fire sprouted. Carefully Remus placed the burning sticks on the floor and watched with satisfaction as a small fire began to burn.

'Uh Remus, have you forgotten that magic exists?" Harry said pulling out his wand.

"Harry, no!" Remus began, but it was too late. Harry had placed heating charms on the three of them before waving his wand to extinguish the fire.

"Why not?" Harry asked as he waived his wand again to cast the Lumos charm.

"Because magic is traceable!" Remus replied with irritation in his voice. "unless you want unwanted company, put that light out now." Even as Remus finished that sentence, he knew they were in trouble. Already he could feel the Dementors who were now roaming freely in the world enclose on them. It would only be a few minutes before they appeared to eagerly suck at new prey. Following this, it would also only be a few minutes before the odd shift of Dementors cause the Dark Army to become suspicious and for them to come to find out the reason.

Comprehension seemed to have dawned on Harry. He waived his wand to put out the light, but was again stopped by Remus.

"Too late, might as well keep it out. Be on your guard Harry, they already know." As Remus said this, he pulled Matthew close to him. Without thinking he pulled out his wand to cast a Silencio and a disillusionment charm on the boy. As carefully and securely as he could Remus swung the boy over his back, as though he was giving the boy a piggy back ride, making sure he had fasten the boy's arms around his neck and the boy's feet around his waist. "Don't move Matthew and remember to keep a firm hold on me."

"I can take him." Harry offered. Remus ignored him. Instead he stepped behind Harry and wrapped his own arms protectively around the smaller figure. He bent his head and nuzzled the back of Harry's neck.

"He's safer with me." Remus spoke so softly that his lips barely moved. As he spoke, Remus' teeth gently grazed Harry's neck causing the younger man to shiver with delight.

"Re—Remus?" Harry questioned, completely bewildered by the taller man's actions. One minute the werewolf was irritated with Harry and the next Remus was licking and nibbling his neck while carrying their son on his back.

Before Remus could reply, Harry saw hooded figures beginning to walk towards them from the hidden shadows. Harry stiffened when they realized they were surrounded by Death Eaters with Dementors hovering outside of the circle in which the Death Eaters had formed. Though Remus didn't stop his administrations, he did tighten his grip on Harry, indicating that he too knew about the presence of the Dark Lord's Army. A searing pain at the juncture between his shoulder and neck caused Harry to jerk his head away from Remus. The movement caused Remus to emit a low growl and the next thing that Harry felt was a hot tongue licking the blood that was steadily seeping out of the wound.

Harry watched the silent group of 10 watch them, unsure of what to do in his sudden predicament. So far the group had neither attacked nor acknowledged them, merely watching Remus tend to the bite mark that he had just made on Harry's neck. Numerous thoughts raced through Harry's mind as he tried to figure out what to do. Remus' words about him being the Dark Lord rang clearly through his mind, yet he couldn't possibly phantom what to do with this knowledge. Was he suppose to pretend to be the Dark Lord and hope that he could get them out alive or was he to stay true to himself and initiate a battle and hope that all of them would get out of this alive. Thankfully he was spared to make the decision when Remus completely pulled away from him. Harry immediately turned around to find the cause only to discover Remus bowing to him from his waist. Raising from his bow, amber eyes caught green and Remus spoke.

"If you will graciously excuse my presence, I shall be taking my leave. Goodnight Milord." And with that, Remus turned his back towards Harry and walked towards the Death Eaters as if expecting them to part for him like the Red Sea. No one moved.

"Let him go." Harry said quietly, hoping against hope that his order would be fulfilled. However no one moved.

"Perhaps if you gave this order three years ago, we would have eagerly fulfilled it." A single Death Eater stepped forward and immediately both Harry's and Remus' attention was drawn to him. Perhaps it was the way the man held himself or the lack of respect the man showed in the presence of his Lord, but whatever the case may be, Harry knew at once that he did not like him. Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at the lone Death Eater, a spell at the tip of his lips.

"Your sudden reappearance after a three year disappearance arouses suspicion and what appears to be an intimate relationship between you and the leader of the Order only strengthens it." The single Death Eater continued. "I, as well as many others believe it best if you provide us with details to help lower this suspicion. Furthermore it can help ease our doubts that indeed you are the most fit to lead the Dark Army as you were before." The man paused before adding in afterthought. "Milord."

"Cruico!" Harry spoke without thinking. The spell shot out of his wand and sped towards the lone Death Eater before rebounding off an invisible shield. Even from behind the mask, Harry could tell that this man was smirking at him.

"You are too perceptive for your own good, Lucius Malfoy." Remus spoke up as he turned to face the man. "Some things are best left buried and these things include what I share with Harry. What I can tell you is this. I still am the leader of the Order but my loyalties lie with Harry. Does that mean there still is an Order?"

"That, Lupin, depends on where Lord Potter's loyalties lie."

"and where would that be aside from the Dark? The Light will never accept me."

"You were once the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"I'm the Dark Lord!" Harry retorted.

"Or are you?' Heavy silence followed Lucius' remark. "Three years is a long time to rule the world without a leader. Change and reform has come and gone. I am now the Dark Lord as I rightfully should have been directly after Lord Voldemort's demise. Defeat me in battle if you wish to regain your position as the Dark Lord. The wolf shall die tonight regardless of the outcome of the battle. After all he is the Dark's enemy, my foe and your disposable, replaceable fuck toy." A hungry grin spread across Lucius' mouth. "I have to admit you're a pretty one Potter. Since you like cock so much, we can forgo the battle which I shall undoubtedly win and you can be my fucking toy."

"Fuck you!" Harry hissed as he shot the killing curse straight towards Malfoy. Lucius sidestepped with ease.

"With pleasure." Came Malfoy's smug response. As if on cue, chaos broke out around them. Spells of assorted colors flew this way and that. Harry focused his attack on Lucius and let Remus deal with the other 9. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus take down three Death Eaters in one blow. He was mesmerized by the way Remus was fighting with his left hand behind his back and his right hand making swift slashes. Never had he seen the wolf so vivid behind the amber eyes that in a way Remus frightened him. Offense, defense, offense, defense, defense, offense, offense, defense was how Remus was moving and these combined movements were done beautifully. Again Harry watched as another three Death Eaters fell to the ground, dead.

A sudden pain in his stomach brought Harry's focus back to his own duel with Malfoy. He screamed out in pain as he stumbled backward.

"Harry!" Remus yelled, his head swirling to look at his younger companion, watching Harry fall to the ground. Their eyes met, and Remus could see the pain reflecting off the emerald orbs. With his attention focused on Harry, he tried to make his way over to help him. However he was frozen to his spot when he saw a horrific expression sweep over the green eyes that had captured his compete attention. Harry lifted a finger and pointed at Remus' side, with his mouth openly gaping. Frowning Remus looked at the spot Harry was pointing to and saw blood forming at the sides of his waist. His frowned deepened as he wondered how the blood had gotten there. He hadn't felt any pain and surely there would have been excruciating pain if his side were slashed open.

"I'm alright. The blood's not mine!" Remus shouted in reassurance. However the minute those words came out, realization hit him.

_Matthew_.

And with that, Remus Lupin fell on all fours. Quickly he pulled the boy off his back and placed Matt underneath him. He made sure that he was completely crouched over the boy so that his body was able to block the continuous assaults from hitting Matthew. He had thrown up a shield to protect his own body from being injured too badly but Remus didn't know how long it would last before another spell would be able to slip through and hit its target.

"Remus!" Harry ignored his fight with Lucius as he made his way to Remus. A couple of spells hit him, but he ignored both his pains and wounds completely.

"Get up Remus! Get up! You're a fighter! A little pain, a little blood is not going to kill you."

Remus ignored Harry. Instead he curled into a fetus position as his shield finally broke.

"Finish him off." Malfoy ordered, stepping in between Harry and Remus.

"Avada Kedrava!" one of the unknown Death Eaters yelled.

Harry watched in horror, unable to reach the werewolf. He tried desperately to strike down Lucius, but found it impossible.

"Are you crazy?" Harry screamed. Again Remus ignored him. Instead of moving or forming a shield, Remus curled into himself. "You are crazy!"

"No, you are the one who's crazy Mr. Potter." Remus spoke suddenly, his head snapping up to look at Harry. His gaze was so intense that it burned into the younger man. Harry found himself unable to look away. When at last he did look away, it was because of a loud explosion. It took him a second later to realize that the thing that had caused the explosion was the killing curse that was meant for Lupin had instead hit a gigantic stab of rock, shattering the rock to pieces. The next thing Harry knew was a group of hooded figures approaching in their direction at a fast pace.

"The Order!" A different Death Eater noted. "We're outnumbered!"

"I can see that you buffoon!" Lucius hissed. Malfoy glared at Harry, Remus and the approaching group before deciding to apparate away. The remaining Death Eater's followed suit.

Harry who noted the sudden change stood still for a minute before rushing up to Remus.

"Remus! Remus!" Harry cried as he flung his entire body upon the man who was still crouched on all fours.

"Get off Harry." Remus spoke, his voice suddenly soft. The energy he had used to fight against the Death Eaters had disappeared. Harry paid no attention to Remus.

"You okay Matthew?" Remus spoke, ignoring Harry's weight upon his body, taking off the disillusionment charm and silencio he had on the boy.

"I think my right leg is broken. At first it hurt like hell but now I can't really feel it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You tried to protect me from those bad people and you did. Thank you R.J."

The conversation stuck Harry to his core. During the entire encounter, he had to admit to himself that he had forgotten about his son. Now that he had been reminded, a sense of fatherly protectiveness rushed into him while a sense of gratitude towards Remus engulfed him. This explained Remus' strange behavior after he had been hit with the spell. Normally Remus wouldn't have clammed down because of one injury but because he did, Remus had appeared strange. Matthew's injury explained everything.

A pair of hands reached down and grabbed him, pulling him off of Remus. He was going to retaliate until he heard the voice of the person who held him.

"Got him. What should I do with him?" Bill asked from behind Harry. The others in the group ignored his question. "He's injured, outnumber and now I've got his wand." As Bill said this, he pulled Harry's wand out of his hand, surprised at how easy the task was. "I don't think he'll retaliate."

"I'm not going to retaliate." Harry said quickly. "Not when my son's injured and Remus looks like he's going to die from his injuries. They need help. Please help them. I don't care what you do with me, just…"

"Neville?" Bill questioned.

Another hooded figure stepped away from the group and silently approached Remus.

"Who's the leader of the Order?" he asked quietly, lifting his hood to reveal his face.

"You are, Neville." Remus replied without looking up. He was now crouched beside Matthew, hastily wrapping the sleeve he had torn from his shirt around the boy's blacken right foot. "On the night the Lovegood's and Shell Cottage were attacked, what was the first thing you said to me after Harry left."

"I said nothing to you until the following day at the Order meeting."

"Give me some help would you? At least save the boy, if not me or Harry." Remus said, satisfied with the reply.

"Well, you heard our leader." Neville spoke without missing a beat. "Get them to their cottage."

"But." This time it was Ron who protested.

"Neville's right Ron." Luna interrupted. In an instant she was by Remus' side and peering down at the boy.

"You must be Matthew. I'm most pleased to finally meet you. My name is Luna and…"

"I'm going to take him Lupin." Neville interrupted. "Ron's taking you and Bill's got Potter."

"No." Remus replied automatically as he felt Matthew reach up and grip his wrist tightly.

"He's ugly R.J. I'm afraid of him. Don't let him take me." Matt said as Neville reached down to take one of Matt's hands.

"We'll go peacefully back to HQ as long as Matthew remains attached to my hip."

"You are in no position to negotiate." Ron cried out in frustration.

"Back away Neville. You're scaring the boy." Luna said again as she took off her hood. "The boy gets to stay with you if we get to have a go at Potter."

"Wait what?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Remus said. "On the condition that he remains alive afterwards."

"Deal."

* * *

The moment the group was safely inside the Lupin cottage, Harry was none too gently dragged downstairs to the cellar that Remus transformed in on full moons by Bill. Hermione, George and Ron followed after the oldest Weasley.

"Where are they taking dad?" Matthew protested. "Why are they taking him?"

"Downstairs. They just want to ask Harry some questions." Remus replied as he settled on a couch in the living room. He gestured at the spot next to him. "Come here, let me take a better look at that leg of yours."

"But why can't they ask daddy questions here, R.J." Matthew asked as he flopped down next to Remus.

"Because," As Remus tried to think of an explanation, his narrowed eyes swept across the room, giving the Order members a look of disapproval.

"We haven't seen Harry in a while. They just want to catch up a bit. Don't worry about him, he'll be here for breakfast." Luna interrupted, stepping forward to stand in front of Matthew. "Now, you're Matthew Potter aren't you? You look extraordinary like Harry."

"Lupin." Matthew corrected. "Matthew Lupin." The boy pointed at Remus. "But R.J.'s not my dad."

"Oh?" Luna asked.

"He's my daddy-look-alike."

"Daddy-look-alike?" Hermione question.

"Yeah, that's because…."

"Perhaps that's a story for another time." Remus interrupted loudly, the tone in his voice barely concealing his anger at the Order's subtle interrogation of a seven year old boy. "Come, lets get your leg fixed so that you can head to bed. It's been a long day."

Matthew had to use his hands to help lift his blacked foot for Remus to inspect.

"Can magic really fix this?" The boy asked quietly. "I can't move or feel it. It's like its not even there."

Remus swore under his breath as he noticed the extent that the damage had caused.

"Magic can't solve everything." The werewolf spoke at last. "But don't you worry, perhaps something else might help."

"Like what?"

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Matthew repeated with disbelief.

"Yes, chocolate cures everything." Remus gave the boy a reassuring smile, before turning to Neville.

"Watch him for a second. I'm going to the kitchen go get the chocolate. I trust that there will be no interrogations."

"Interro—what?" Matthew asked. "Let me come with you R.J."

"I'll be back soon. I'll just be in the room next store." Having said that Remus got up and headed for the kitchen, paying no attention to Charlie who had decided to follow him.

Finding a kitchen knife and a small glass, Remus hesitated before slitting his wrist. He made sure the glass was filled to the rim before hastily tying a towel tightly over the wound. Waving his wand, he froze the blood in the glass before using magic to make the glass disappear. Now with the bar of chocolate in his hand, Remus waived his wand and conjured a heavy layer of chocolate coating over the blood. Having done that he walk back to the living room with Charlie following behind him.

"Here." Remus said, noticing that the group of Order members in the room had been replaced by those who were downstairs. He ignored them and proceeded to offer the piece of chocolate to Matthew. Matthew took it and stuffed it in his without hesitation. Everyone watched with anticipation as they waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

"Everything takes it time to heal. Chocolate, like magic, only goes so far. Why don't I tuck you in now and promise you that by tomorrow morning your right foot would be a shade lighter in color."

"But I'm not tired. What about daddy? I want daddy to tuck me in."

"Harry's still busy. I don't think he'll be done for a while. I promise you that you can see him at breakfast in the morning."

"But…"

"Why don't I continue telling you the story?"

"Oh alright."

"Where were we?"

"When daddy first meets you."

"Ah yes, well you see it was on Harry's train ride to Hogwarts for his third year at Hogwarts, that Harry first met me."

"He met you earlier R.J. but couldn't remember it."

"Yes, that's right. We really met when he was a baby, but as he was a baby then, he doesn't remember the encounter."

"like during baby-daddy's first Christmas where you, uncle Padfoot and grandpa Prongs were making silly faces and baby-daddy suddenly choked when he was laughing too much."

"Yes, like that one. Lily was none too happy with us. She banned Padfoot and I from Godric's Hollow for two weeks."

"Or when daddy fell off of Uncle Padfoot when he was giving daddy a doggie-back ride."

"Yes, that too. These are all adventures that happened to baby Harry. But back to the story. The first time Harry met me was during his ride to Hogwarts for his third year..."

An hour later, Matthew was curled up on Remus' lap. The man gave a sigh before standing up. His movement must have started the room because instantly there as a wave of shuffling. Remus rasied an eyebrow at the gathered Order members, including the ones that had been downstairs.

"What?" he asked as he picked Matthew up and headed to a spare bedroom.

"Were you and Sirius together?" Ron asked.

"Did you love Harry then?" Luna questioned.

"Why didn't Lily ban James after he almost caused his son to choke?" George inquired. "Do you think I can see that memory some time?"

"Why didn't you just teach History of Magic. You really can capture anyone's attention with anything." Hemione praised. "At least we would have learned something Professor."

"Sirius and I were together. At that time I loved Harry as my friend's son. No George, you may not view that memory because Lily will probably rise from the dead and murder me. As for replacing Binns, I find Defense a better subject to teach. Where else would I be able to teach the confidence that students need to one day interrogate seven year olds?" A hollow laugh came out of the werewolf before the man suddenly sobered up. "Now if you all will excuse me I must tuck the boy in. Afterwards, you can interrogate me for the rest of the night."

"I don't think an interrogation is necessary. Po—Harry's been very cooperative and our interrogation with him has proved to be quick enlightening."

"Oh? Then I suppose there won't be any objections if I go retrieve him after I put down Matt?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

"Then we'll be taking our leave. If you need anything, just fire call." Neville gave a curt nod. "And do send our apologies to Mr. Potter for any inconveniences the interrogation might have caused."

"Any inconveniences and I'll personally make sure the next full moon will be your last."

"Fair enough."

Remus did not wait for the group to leave before taking Matthew to his new room. When he came back down, the group had gone and so he proceeded down towards the basement. The first thing that assaulted Remus' sense's was the smell of blood, fresh blood, blood that should have dried off long ago. The second thing that he noticed was Harry who was dripping with blood, chained naked, and dangling in the middle of the room, right above the single bed that was meant for the werewolf to sleep on during the full moons.

"Fucking bastards. I'll skin them alive." Remus swore as he waved his wand to remove the chains so that Harry fell ungraciously onto the bed. Immediately Harry was on his feet and by Remus' side, tugging persistently on the man's arm to have him join him on the bed.

"Don't be. They were angry, really angry and they had every right to be. Imagine finally having that one bastard that made your life miserable for the last decade of your life in your hands. You can't tell me you won't want to kill him."

"I lived through that twice!" Remus hissed. "First with Padfoot, and then with the bastard who claimed to be you and still I'm not a senile old man who wants revenge. If I could restrain myself…"

"They were frustrated! Gods, Remus. I know why they did it, and I let them do it. So let it be. By this time tomorrow, we'll be best mates again."

"But Harry…"

"Please Remus. Just let it go."

"Harry."

"Hold me Moony." Harry interrupted.

"Harry." Remus said with exasperation in his voice.

"Please?"

As a reply, Remus who was sitting next to Harry now scooted behind him. He wrapped his arms protectively around the younger man. Remus let his chin rest on top of Harry's shoulder.

"How's Matthew?" Harry asked as he snuggled closer into Remus' lap.

"Asleep. They pretty much left the both of us alone."

"I'm glad. How is his leg? Is it curable?"

"Time will tell. I'm not sure what hex hit him, but whatever it is, conventional means will not work. Magic has its limits."

"What—what do you mean? Are you telling me that Matt's permanently injured?" Harry asked, shifting in his position so that he was still sitting in Remus' lap but with both of them facing each other.

"Chocolate." Remus replied, his breath seemed to have caught in his throat. "Chocolate covered blood bars."

Harry made a face in repulsion.

"He's neither a vampire or a chocolate lover. I highly doubt he would have enjoyed it much."

"Strange, he ate it with no protest. It's a good thing he's not a chocolate lover or else I would have competition…"

"You chocoholic!"

Remus grinned, but continued on. "and if he was a vampire, he wouldn't have needed them. And you're sure he's not a vampire Harry, because if he was I've created a monster. I really don't know how werewolf blood interacts with the vampirism."

It took a moment for Harry to realize the underlying meaning of the last sentence.

"You did what? He's not a…is he?"

"Indeed I did mix some of my blood with the chocolate. It's the only way for him to survive here. If my calculations are correct, he's merely a halfling. He won't transform but will gain the qualities of the wolf. The wolf will protect him, as will I."

"How can you be sure?"

"I marked you." Remus replied simply as though it was the most obvious answer. "Pack is the most important thing that can happen to a werewolf. He's your direct kin and the marking of a werewolf stretches far beyond the one that is being marked."

"When did you…" Harry began to question but stopped when his hand unconsciously reached up to touch the bite mark that Remus had made early that night.

"In fact I think you should have some of my blood as well. You've lost too much blood already and my blood will also help heal the outer wounds instantly."

"Will I?"

"No."

"Oh."

Casually Remus waived his wand and conjured a bowl of melted chocolate.

"Everything tastes better with chocolate." The werewolf explained. Without ceremony he lifted the bowl and poured the chocolate all over Harry. Harry gave a yelp of surprise, instantly jumping out of Remus' lap and falling on his back. Remus paid no attention as he hovered over Harry with an eerier smile. Just as suddenly he bent down and licked at the chocolate that was covering a wound on Harry's hand. Harry looked at the place that Remus had just licked and watched in fascination as the wound healed itself. Immediately Harry's emerald eyes searched for amber and when he found them, his body let out a wave of involuntary shivers.

"Thank you Harry for keeping your promise."


	9. Chapter 8

**The Traveler**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Having spent a decade of his life living in multiple alternate universes, Harry finally returns Home only to discover that Home isn't at all how he remembers it to be. Did he make the right decision to return to his friends who desperately needs him to end the war? Harry ponders the answer to both these questions as he continues to search for a place call Home and people to call family.

**Warning: **This is slash! Set after HBP and will contain spoilers from all seven books.

**Pairing:** Harry/Remus Slash!

**Chapter 8**

Harry slowly drifted awake. He could feel warmth spreading into him from his right side and so he snuggled closer to it.

"Good morning to you too, Harry." The voice of Remus only caused Harry to nuzzle closer to the source of the voice. "Come now Harry, I know you're awake. As much as I like to lie in bed for the rest of the day, we have much to do. An Order meeting is most definitely scheduled for tonight and if not for the meeting then for other business that must be attended to."

"Moony, shut up. Just let me enjoy perfection."

"Perfection?" Remus raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Mmm, perfection. I could get use to waking up like this."

"Ah, perfection." Remus acknowledged with a sigh of content. "If I've known the meaning of perfection a decade ago then perhaps…"

"You're ruining it Remus! Don't dwell on the past, don't dwell on the what-ifs. The past is what led us to this perfection, and any changes or any other what-ifs possibilities will lead to something else, something different, something that isn't perfection. Despite this being a long and sometimes painful journey filled with deaths and regrets, I wouldn't want to change a thing. The night you banished me from this world changed everything, mostly for the worst but most certainly for the better. We either would or wouldn't be together now. Even if we were together I don't think I'll have cherished what I have as much as I do now. I fought so hard and sacrificed so much to wake up this morning, and hopefully many mornings to come, in your arms and you know what, it was all worth it. This is perfection—you, me and Matthew—and I wouldn't have it any other way. So please Remus, just don't ruin it."

"Of course, you're right."

"I'm always right." Harry confirmed. He looked up at Remus with a smirk gracing his lips. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about that time when…"

"Moony." Harry leaned forward and gave Remus a kiss. "Hush."

Remus emitted a dominant growl which caused Harry to deepen the kiss. At last when they both needed air, the two slowly pulled away from each other.

"This is so surreal." Harry commented. "Still feels too good to be true. I'm afraid that I'll suddenly wake up and discover this a dream."

Remus' only response was a bite on the bite mark he had given to Harry the night before. Harry hissed in pain and tried to jerk away but found that he couldn't because the werewolf's arms were wrapped securely around the younger man. Harry couldn't do anything but stay still as Remus' tongue began to lick at the wound.

"Jesus Christ! You could have given a warning before you bit down. My neck's both sensitive and tender and besides the fact that it hurts like hell when it gets injured, it'll never heal properly if you keep reopening the wound. Are you sure you're not a bloody vampire?" Harry half complained and half accused.

"Positive. I'm an alpha werewolf..."

"My alpha werewolf, yes I know that."

"Who doesn't like to be ignored and likes to be liked."

"I don't like you, I love you. You do know that right Remus? Besides I wasn't ignoring you. You're just trying to attract attention."

"Perhaps so, after all you were beginning to talk to yourself Harry. I was merely brining you back to the present."

"I was not talking to myself!" Harry exclaimed, pausing before he continued again. "Well Moony, you have captured my full attention."

Remus merely hummed at that. Remus gave Harry's neck one last lick before unwrapping his limbs that had been tangled between the blankets and the younger man. He stood up. From the side of the bed, he gave Harry a sly smile.

"Time to get up Harry." He said as though nothing had happened.

Harry pouted at that.

"But Remus" Harry whined. "I'm aroused."

"That is your problem Harry."

"But you got me that way…" Harry trailed off as he watched Remus dress with his back facing Harry. "Where are you going?" he asked when he saw Remus heading up the stairs of the basement.

"To check on Matthew's leg."

"Can't that wait to later? He's probably not even up yet. It's so early."

"No, and believe me, he is. I doubt he would have had a peaceful night's sleep after witnessing yesterday's battle and if he did manage dreamless sleep, I'm sure he's awake by now. I'm surprised he hasn't barged in yet. Wouldn't fancy having him see us now." Remus mumbled the last part more to himself then to Harry. "Then again, I suppose that has to do with his leg. Don't suppose he can go far after being hexed like that."

"Is there something I need to know?" Harry asked, sensing a bit of seriousness rolling off the embarrassed werewolf.

"Nothing of importance." Remus replied, pausing by the door. He did not turn to look at Harry. "It's one thing to walk into a room with your dad sleeping with the guest in the same bed but another thing to walk into a room after or during the time when your dad and daddy-look-alike had performed or are performing naughty acts."

Remus didn't need to turn around to know that Harry was the color of a ripe tomato.

* * *

Matthew woke up early the next morning to a quiet house. He couldn't sleep and had been rolling relentlessly on his bed. Flashes of last night's battle were still flowing vividly in his mind. It had given him nightmares and now it was haunting him during the day. The only reason he hadn't gone to seek comfort in his dad's bed was because his injured leg wouldn't allow him to move properly from one area to the next, even though the leg itself wasn't causing any pain. In fact the area where his right leg should have been, felt nothing and this scared him because it made Matthew feel like his leg wasn't even there, like it had completely detached itself from his body.

Speaking of his right leg, Matthew sat up and slowly withdrew the blanket so that he could see it and make sure that it was still there. The sun was out now, and in the brightened room, Matthew was able to confirm two things. The first was that his right leg was indeed still present, and the second thing was that it was still black. R.J. had promised him that after eating the chocolate his foot would become a shade lighter today, but Matthew couldn't tell the difference, even after having bent down to examine his leg closely.

A knock alerted Matthew of the presence of someone on the other side of his bedroom door. Hastily he covered his leg with the blanket and again slipped under the bed with his back facing the door, pretending that he was asleep. A second knock sounded before he heard the door open. As he didn't hear footsteps approach, he assumed the person at the door was still at the door, and so he was started when he heard a voice coming from next to his bed.

"I hope you were able to sleep well Matthew. Forgive for not providing you with a dreamless sleep potion as I had intended. You were already asleep by the time I tucked you in and so I didn't want to wake you up for that." Remus said softly. "I'm here to examine your leg and make sure it's healing properly. Afterwards we can both go down to the kitchen to join Harry for breakfast." He paused and then began again. "I'm going to take you to Ollivander's today. I think its best if you have your own wand. Harry and I, and perhaps even the Order can teach you some useful spells."

"Really? I can have my own wand?"Matthew asked eagerly, immediately sitting up on his bed, with a smile on his face. The smile dropped slightly when he thought of something else. "But I thought children don't get their wands until they go to Hogwarts, like when they turn 11."

"I thought you were still asleep." Remus gave a smile that said otherwise. He decided to not speak of Hogwarts, as mentioning the school would bring depressing news. He wasn't sure how to tell Matthew that he wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts in this world.

"But then you wouldn't have talked to a sleeping person would you, R.J. That would be weird." Matthew shot back. "Besides, how did you know I was awake?"

"Indeed it would be odd to tell someone something when they are asleep." Remus agreed. "As for how I knew you were awake, I heard you shuffling in your bed. Besides I can hear your heart, especially when it's beating so fast. When you're asleep, your heart, like your breathing, slows down."

"You can hear through doors and people's heart beats?" Matthew asked in awe.

"I can hear many things." Remus then lowered his voice so that it was no more then a whisper. "I'm a werewolf." Again Remus studied Matthew closely for a reaction. At first there was nothing and then a giant smile broke across the boy's face.

"Oh cool! I want to be like you R.J.! I want to be a werewolf too. I want to be able to hear everything."

The smile that Remus wore dimmed slightly. "You don't have to be a werewolf to hear everything. You just need to listen closely and pay better attention to everything. When you do that, not only can you hear better, but you can see things further and clearer, touch and taste better and feel things with more accuracy."

"Really? I can do that?"

"Anyone can do that if they pay closer attention to their senses. Being a werewolf merely enhances and brings out these senses to the forefront." Remus said, sitting down on the side of the bed. He opened his arms and gave Matthew a hug, making sure that one of the boy's ear was resting against his chest. The two sat in silence for a long time until Matthew pulled away.

"I can hear! I can hear your heart! It goes tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump!" Matthew exclaimed happily. "It's not going too fast or too slow, its just right."

"That's right. A normal heart beating at a regular pace goes tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump. When you practice more with your senses, you'll be able to hear, see, feel, smell and taste things you haven't been able to do before."

"Oh cool!"

"Indeed. Now Matthew, do you think it's alright if I check your leg now?"

"Sure." Matthew pulled off the blanket to expose his right leg. Carefully Remus took hold of the leg and placed it on his lap. He was silent as he examined the leg.

"I thought you said the chocolate is going to make the leg a little less black today, R.J. I think it still looks the same and I still can't feel anything at all with it, let alone move it."

Remus pulled out another piece of chocolate covered blood bar and handed it to Matt. Matt ate it without hesitation.

"Your leg is a shade lighter in color then it was before." Remus murmured. "My eyes," Here he pointed at his eyes "can see the difference. I don't expect the leg to heal quickly because I don't even know what you were hit with. I just know that the chocolate will help. After the coloring fades to normal, perhaps some feeling will return to the leg. At that time we can start reintroducing the leg to movement."

"But that's going to take forever!"

"Nothing lasts forever." Remus corrected softly out loud, even though inside his head screamed werewolf in defiance.

"If it helps, you can take photos of your leg everyday and then put it next to each other and by the end of the week even inexperienced eyes such as yours can see the difference. You can also take detail recordings of how your foot looks and feels like. Doing both will definitely help improve your senses as you must take detailed observations of everything."

"Okay. I can do that. I'll do anything to be like you. I like you R.J."

Remus merely gave Matthew a thin smile. In silence he walked over to the boy's closet and got him some fresh clothes. After the boy had dressed, he took him to the bathroom and then helped him walk downstairs to the kitchen where Harry was seated with toast and eggs laid out before him.

"Good morning son." Harry acknowledged the moment Remus and his son, who was leaning on the man for support, entered the room. Harry noted that his son was dragging his right leg the way a wounded four legged creature would, but said nothing. Instead he pulled out a chair from the table, helped his son onto the chair before pushing the chair in. Harry sat back on his own seat again while Remus went to collect the eggs on the pan and the toast from the toaster.

"How is your leg?" Harry questioned, digging his fork into his eggs as Remus placed down a plate of food in front of Matt and one in front of his own seat.

"It's still as black as yesterday. I can't feel anything with it or move it." Matthew responded. "R.J. said it got lighter in color though. He said he can tell because he's a werewolf and werewolves have better senses. R.J. said that as long as I ate the chocolate, my leg will be able to get better." Matt took a bite of toast before continuing. "I believe him. He said he knew I was awake even behind my closed bedroom door because he could hear me shuffling and guess what, I was awake. I was only pretending to sleep. At first I didn't believe him, but he hugged me and told me to listen. It was so quiet that I could hear his heart beat." Matthew continued enthusiastically between gulps of eggs and toast. "I like R.J. daddy. I want to be like him when I grow up. I want to be a werewolf!"

The fork that Harry was holding onto fell and hit his plate with a clank. He began coughing, choking on the eggs that he had been chewing on in his mouth.

"Daddy?" Matthew spoke, surprised at the sudden change. "Are you okay?" He watched as Remus stood up, walked behind Harry's chair and gave the man a one arm hug while using his other hand to pat Harry's back to help the man swallow.

"What?" Harry questioned in bewilderment at his son's declaration.

"Are you okay?" Matthew repeated.

"No, not…"

"Do you remember what I told you at first Matthew?" Remus interrupted. "about senses?"

"Yes."

"Then you should remember that I said that nobody has to be a werewolf to improve their senses. One only needs to pay closer attention and acknowledge what they see, hear, feel, taste or smell."

"I still want to be a werewolf. It's cool! There's nothing wrong with being a werewolf, is there?"

"No, of course there isn't." Harry replied instantly. Remus could feel Harry's grip on his arm tighten and so he hugged the man tighter.

"Are you done with your breakfast?" Remus asked, trying to start a new topic to distract the boy from this one.

"No, and good." Matt replied.

"Then do finish your breakfast Matt. You do remember that I said we'll be visiting Ollivander's today right?"

"Yeah, you said I can get a wand!" The boy quickened his eating pace.

"What?" Harry questioned again. This time he turned his head to look up at Remus with questioning eyes. Remus could feel Harry's burning gaze, but decided to ignore it.

"That's right. Your daddy and I think that it is best that you own a wand. We think that it is important for you to learn some spells to protect yourself and if needed then to attack others." The werewolf continued, trying to convince Harry more then he was trying to convince his son.

"Finished." Matt exclaimed, stuffing the last piece of egg into his mouth.

"Alright, why don't you stay here and wait for us. Harry and I will go and get ready and then we can leave."

"Oh, okay." Matt replied. He couldn't go anywhere himself anyway without walking with difficulty.

Remus merely nodded to Harry and walked off. He wasn't even out of the kitchen when Harry caught up to him. Together the two exited the kitchen in silence.

"Sorry." Remus said at last as they walked to Matt's room. "about Matthew wanting to be a werewolf. I didn't think I would make such an impact on him. Perhaps its best if you talked to him alone sometime, explained some things to him." Remus lowered his voice a notched and then continued to speak, this time sounding somewhat pained. "I know you don't like it Harry, but he and you for that matter are halflings now. You know I wouldn't ever want this curse to befall on anyone, let alone those who I love the most, but though this may not seem so, it is for the best. I'm just sorry for…"

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Remus. I love you just the way you are. You can't be blamed for something you have no control over. I can't express how proud I am that Matthew wants to emulate you. You are perfect person in existence, however being a werewolf means…"

"Monthly pain for the rest of his life. The amount of discrimination, fear and injustice that faces a werewolf is a life he can live without."

"Thank you for understanding."

Remus said nothing. He merely picked up a black cloak with a hood and exited Matt's room to go into his own.

"I love you Remus." Harry said quietly, knowing he didn't need to speak loudly to be heard.

Again Remus said nothing as he grabbed two more black cloaks with a hood on it. He handed one of the cloaks to Harry.

"I love you Remus." Harry repeated, taking the offered cloak.

Harry was rewarded with a bright smile from his werewolf. He gave the taller man a hug before walking in front of him.

"I think you love to be loved, Professor."

Remus playfully slapped Harry on his head with a cloak.

"Detention Mr. Potter for being a know-it-all-brat."

The grin that Harry was wearing only grew wider.

* * *

"Is this really Diagon Alley?" Harry asked with disbelief from behind his plain black cloak. He had his hood drawn tightly around him as did Remus, Matt and the few people who were scattered here and there along the street. With the amount of half destroyed, boarded up, abandoned stores and the few suspicious people scurrying about, it was really hard to believe that this place had once been Diagon Alley. "Are there any other businesses still around?"

"Yes it is. This was one of the first places that _he_," Remus stressed the word, "and his followers attacked about a decade ago. This place pretty much went under in one blow. Everything and everyone went under."

"Then why are we here? This place looks abandoned and doesn't look like it has ever been rebuilt. If what you say is true, then Ollivander is gone…."

"Those who died, died, and those who didn't, didn't. You just have to know where to look. Luckily this place wasn't majorly attacked after that time, it wasn't considered as important as other places, like Hogwarts. This place looks like heaven compared to what Hogsmade looks like and Hogsmade looks like paradise compared to the state that Godric's Hollow is in."

Harry felt a lump settle in his throat.

"You haven't been there." Remus stated. It wasn't a question, it was an unstated fact.

"I've never…" Harry couldn't speak with that lump still in his throat.

"I'll take you there someday." Remus promised, though they both knew how difficult it was to keep this promise. By now Remus had stopped and so the other two stopped next to him. They were standing at the entrance of a very narrow alleyway. If Remus hadn't stopped, Harry was sure he would have walked straight pass it.

"Stay to the shadows." The werewolf instructed. "Single file. I'll go in first. Matt, you are going to follow me. Harry you're going to bring up the rear."

He pulled out his own wand and held it defensively in front of him. Harry took the hint and pulled out his own wand. The group proceeded to walk down the alleyway in silence. They seemed to walk on an on for what felt like an hour or two before Remus stopped walking. Harry peered over his son's head to see Remus tapping his wand on random bricks. For a minute Harry was reminded of Hagrid doing the same thing with his umbrella the first time Harry had gone to Diagon Alley. Harry watched in expectance while his son watched in awe as a door was formed before their eyes. Matthew was going to say something but then he felt Harry's hand cover his mouth. When Harry was sure his son wasn't going to say anything, he removed his hand before nodding to Remus, indicating that they should enter. Remus entered first, followed by Matt and soon followed by Harry.

Harry felt like he had stepped back in time. A tinkling bell sounded somewhere in the gloomy room. Instead of Hagrid who had sat down on the single spindly chair in the tiny place, his son was seated on top of it. Harry let his eyes travel across the rows and rows of boxes that still piled neatly to the ceiling as he recalled the day he had purchased his own wand.

"Curious," said a soft voice. The voice was the only warning before a series of colorful spells came hurling at him from all directions. The caster was constantly moving, making it hard to tell where the next spell was going to come from. Harry waived his wand forming a protective shield as Remus did the same. Both of them slowly walked backwards until they were standing back to back with Matthew clamped between them.

"Mr. Ollivander," Remus addressed in a clear voice. "I assure you we come with good intentions. We are merely here to purchase a wand."

"Harry Potter spells trouble." Ollivander replied. "Remus Lupin aiding Potter spells double trouble. The boy, both your offspring, reeks of innocence still, but for how long?" Ollivander stopped throwing spells and stepped out so that the three could see him. "If the leader of the Order stands shoulder to shoulder, back to back with the Dark Lord doesn't spell disaster, then I don't know what does. I suppose the boy stayed with you, Lupin, those last few years until now when he is ready to obtain wand, and thereby accepting his position as the Dark heir. You played us all Lupin and if I must die today, I shall die without aiding the Dark."

"Nonsense! Remus dark?" Harry scoffed.

"You are in no position to speak, Mr. Dark Lord." Ollivander said stiffly.

"It's alright Harry." Remus spoke, taking a step forward so that he captured Ollivander's full attention.

"Fire call Neville if you must. I assure you that the future is not as bleak as you have proposed. Nothing I say or do will be able to convince you otherwise and anything Harry does will merely irritate you, so do call the leader of the Order if you need confirmation."

"You are the leader of the Order." Ollivander corrected immediately. Remus Lupin."

"Neville is the leader of the Order." Remus repeated. He slowly removed his hood and stared directly into Ollivander's eyes. The two wizards stared at each other with each pair of eyes dueling for dominance.

A cough interrupted their staring match and both pairs of eyes landed on Harry who too had removed his hood.

"I'll fire call Neville." He said. "Just tell me where the fireplace is."

Ollivander shook his head. "I will." The wand maker then proceeded to the back of his wand shop, disappearing from view.

"Who is the leader of the Order?" Harry asked once Ollivander was out of view. "You said Neville, but Neville and everyone else said you."

"I was the leader until I went off to find you. I transferred the position to Neville in case anything unexpected happen."

"that wasn't even a week ago, is it possible that the news hasn't traveled so fast?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps." Remus murmured. He was about to add more when Ollivander came into view.

"He wants to speak with you Potter."

Harry merely nodded before following the wand maker to the back of the shop where the fireplace with Neville's head bobbing up and down was located.

"What spells did I attack you with last night?" Neville asked immediately.

"Nothing. You were the only one who did not attack me during the interrogation."

Neville turned back to Ollivander. "It's a long story. There will be an explanation tonight. In the meantime do provide them with what they have come for."

"Come this way Mr. Potter" Mr. Ollivander said politely as he led Harry back to the front of the wand shop. Seeing Harry and the wandmaker on friendly terms, Remus gave a sigh of relief before pocketing his wand.

"Come here Mr. Lupin." Mr. Ollivander gestured at Matthew. Matthew hesitated, limping foward and lowering his hood after Remus gave him a push. "Don't be afraid Matthew Ryan Potter-Lupin. Come closer." Hearing his name being called by this man without having been introduced caused Matthew to again step back into the comfort of Remus' arms.

"How do you know my name?" The boy asked at last.

"How indeed?" Harry echoed, asking the man who was standing next to him.

"That is for me to know." Mr. Ollivander spoke, turning to face Harry. His silver eyes pierced straight through Harry and it made him feel uncomfortable. "Forgive me for attacking earlier. I merely was seeing what I wanted to see and not what I needed to see."

"Come here Matthew." Mr. Ollivander addressed the boy again. "It is easier to sell you your wand when you can provide me with some assistance. Of course in the end it is the wand who chooses the wizard."

"It's alright," Remus said as he nudged Matt forward. Matthew reluctantly stepped in front of the wand maker who immediately set to work.

"Hold out your wand arm." The wand maker said. As he measured Matt, he began humming to himself.

"Eleven inches, aconite." Mr. Ollivander said as he continued to take measurements. "No longer poisonous as it use to be?"

"Only to my foe." Remus replied. "unlike silver, aconite is both a blessing and a curse."

"Good, very good." The wandmaker murmured. He pocked the long tape measurement and walked over to the boxes of wands. "Eleven inches holly and phoenix feather. Indeed great things have come from you Mr. Potter. Great and terrible things Mr. Potter. If I am allowed to be bold to say that these things have clearly surpass the destruction caused by the brother wand. After all it is not nearly as painful to be attacked by the enemy as by a friend." Here the wandmaker paused as he pulled out a box.

"I am not the Dark Lord. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Yet it has. You must cherish what you have now Mr. Potter. Not everyone is as generous and forgiving as Remus Lupin."

"If anyone must be blamed then it is I. After all it was I who fired that fateful spell." Remus growled out protectively.

"The spell that changed everything." Mr. Ollivander nodded in agreement. He handed the wand in the box to Matt. "Nine inches, dragon. Give it a wave."

Matthew picked up the wand and gave it wave. A spell shot out and he was thrown backwards. Immediately Harry was at his side and he gracefully caught him before he hit the floor.

"Perhaps not." Mr. Ollivander frowned. "I had assumed with extraordinary parents who both have extraordinary wands considering their respective backgrounds, that you too would be a powerful wizard with an extraordinary wand." He proceeded to place the wand back into the box and the box back onto the shelf. He ran his fingers along the shelf as he moved from box to box.

"So are the rumors true then?" The wand maker asked. "That the destruction of the past 10 years is the result of a lover's quarrel? The fatal blowout that caused the cancelation of a marriage and the eventual death of the bride to be?"

"All rumors have a grain of truth." Harry replied. "There was never an affair during the time Remus and Tonks were together. I was merely jealous and led blindly by jealously I stepped out of bounds. You know how it ended but I'll have you know that the one who has been reigning as the Dark Lord is not me." Harry paused. "Perhaps if I hadn't overstepped my boundaries, I wouldn't be here discussing what happened, trying to make others understand what happened. Perhaps then Remus and Tonks would be happily married which means Remus and I wouldn't be together, but perhaps it would mean living in a world of peace."

"If certain events never occur in a certain sequence, then everything will be different. It's the little things that count, the little things that makes Remus as Remus and you as you, Harry Potter." Mr. Ollivander said wisely, pulling out another wand. He handed it to the boy and waited. Nothing happened.

"Not this one." The wand maker murmured to himself. He placed back the wand and pulled out another one. "Six inches, unicorn hair." Again he handed this to Matt but pulled it back immediately.

"Is it possible that he isn't ready for a wand?" Remus asked anxiously. He watched as another wand was tried and placed aside.

"Not to worry, Mr. Potter here too was a tricky customer. We will find a wand for young Mr. Lupin." Again the wand maker took the wand in Matt's hand and placed it aside. "Who has he taken after more, aside from the obvious physical appearance of course."

"I am not Matthew's biological parent." Remus murmured painfully.

"Strange. Neither of you denied it before when I said that he was both your son. Besides I can sense a bit of the wolf in him."

"He is our son, but its complicated." Harry said.

"Perhaps its best that you explain then."

"During the fight between Harry and I, I cursed him with a spell that brandished him from this world." Remus began. "I didn't realize it then that it had worked because another Harry had taken his place in this world. This Harry would go on to join Voldemort, defeat Voldemort and become the Dark Lord."

"In the meantime I was being thrust into multiple universes. In one of the universes, I was able to defeat Voldemort. I was also in a relationship with Matthew's biological father. I could have lived the rest of my life in bliss but of course I couldn't leave my home world behind. I eventually made it back here and after a series of occurrences, Remus and I got together and now we're here to purchase a wand for my boy."

"Parallel universes, now that is fascinating and to meet a person from a parallel universe is definitely an honor. Yet this still does not explain why Matthew is tainted by the wolf."

"well I did turn him into a halfling." Remus said slowly. "when I marked Harry. I also gave him some of my blood so that the wolf could protect him."

digested the information in silence. He was staring intently at the boxes of wands. At last he reached out his hand and pulled out another box. Hesitantly he took out the wand and gave it to Matthew. Immediately silver light shot out and to all of their amazement the silver light turned into the shape of the wolf. The wolf disappeared quickly but it left the adults in awe as they stared at the spot of what looked like a patronous had been standing on moments before.

"Nine and a quarter inch long. Silver and holly. Flexible yet extremely sturdy."

Remus was about to reach for the wand to examine it closer but after hearing that it was made of silver, recoiled his hand.

"A nice blend of your parents." Mr. Ollivander acknowledge. "Indeed the canine presence runs strong."

"But it has silver." Remus protested.

"and yours has aconite." The wand maker pointed out. "quite poisonous yet you still touch it daily and digest it once a month if you are taking the wolfsbane potion. Here you are still alive."

"but its dangerous for us to be exposed to silver." Harry said. "Everyone knows that silver can kill werewolves."

"and yours contains a feather from a phoenix who just happened to give another to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Mr. Ollivander pointed out. "The wand chooses the wizard, it doesn't govern the wizard. A wand can easily be used for good as it can for evil."

"For a minute there you sounded like Albus Dumbledore." Harry commented.

Mr. Ollivander bowed his head at that. When he lifted his head, he spoke again. "Albus Dumbledore was able to successfully wave the Elder Wand, more commonly known as the Death Stick."

A gasp from Remus told Harry that the werewolf had heard of the wand though he himself has not.

"It does exist?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

The other two ignored him. Harry asked again and Remus said that he'll tell him later.

"Silver is no exception." The wand maker said firmly in a tone that said the conversation was finished. "I will see the three of you tonight." He added in dismissal.

"How much does it cost?" Harry asked.

"An unbreakable vow."

"Excuse me?" Remus questioned in disbelief.

"An unbreakable vow from Harry Potter that what he said today is true, that I have not aided the Dark with the further destruction of the world, and most importantly that Harry Potter is not the Dark Lord and never will join the Dark in any form, let alone become the Dark's leader."

* * *

That night the Lupin cottage was again filled with guests. Staring from a crack behind an almost closed door which led to a side room, Harry noticed that there were far too many people here to have them all be part of the Order.

"Take a good look Harry." Remus murmured from beside him. "There are more people here then just the Order. Every rebel who is still alive is under this very roof. Of course there are exceptions, but there are very few exceptions."

"That's not many."

"No, not many indeed, considering all we have on our side is now under this extended cottage. The extension and the magic that lies in here now is barely felt by the Dark."

"Such a shame." Harry said, using his eyes to sweep across as many people as he could without revealing himself to the gathered group. He noticed that Neville was standing closes to them with his back towards the door. The Order members were gathered before him, lined up like a wall, standing between Neville and the group of rebels who were facing them

"Thank you all for coming tonight." Neville began. "I have called this meeting tonight to bring everyone up to date with some recent occurrences that will spark great interest in some and relevance to all." Neville paused to take in a deep breath. 'The news that I have brought is a good one. I am pleased to say that after a decade of traveling our savior has returned amongst us. He has returned with extraordinary tales from his unintentional detour along with a strong commitment to defeat the Dark. Before I ask him and his family to step out, I'll like everyone know that they have the backing, the support and the protection of the entire Order. We are ready to kill our own for the sake of his safety during the duration of this meeting."

"and who is it that you are speaking of?" one of the people from the crowd shouted. "Besides, who else could be our savior if not the Order, more specifically the leader of the Order. By the way where is Lupin?"

"He is in the other room with his family. Until I get assurance of the safety of my guest, I will not let anyone near the guest's presence. If I do not get the assurance, then this meeting is adjoined and again this information shall remain within the Order."

"A friend of the Order is a friend of ours. The Order has not led us wrong yet, and so even though we cannot possibly having a savior who is not already amongst us, we will give this guest the benefit of the doubt and his assurance of his safety amongst us." Another person whom Harry couldn't see spoke up for the crowd.

"Very well." Neville said once he received a general consensus of agreement from the crowd. "May the hosts kindly join the guests." Neville said in a raised voice, indicating to the Lupin's that it was time for them to mingle with the others.

Remus gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze. He then gestured to Harry to have the man stand behind the wall so that the crowd wouldn't see him when the door swung open. Harry gave the werewolf a grateful smile. Just before Remus gave a light kick to the door so that the door would swing open on its own, Harry noticed Remus grasp Matthew's hand tightly with his left one while his right hand held up his raised wand as though the werewolf anticipated being attacked.

The immediate stunned silence followed by rapid firing of spells told Harry that it had been the best not to step out just yet. Matthew was immediately shoved behind Remus who had taken a step back to use his body to block the doorway, and so Harry took this opportunity to pull his son out of the room without anyone seeing him. From where father and son were still hiding, Harry hissed in anger as the Order and the crowd continued to fire spells at each other.

"Enough!" Neville roared. "Haven't you all just promised…"

"Have you no eyes?" one of the people from the crowd interrupted. "That's the Devil's child the Order's protecting."

"He's my son!" Remus shouted back, his voice overriding the noise that had picked up in the room. Immediately silence and a cease fire from both sides fell at the revelation. "I swear I'll kill anyone who dares to fire a spell at an innocent child, let alone my son. Head the warning."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll head the warning." Harry spoke up from behind Remus. He pushed the taller man aside and stepped out with his son in front of him. Harry noted the increased tension, anxiety and fear shoot up in the room the moment he stepped out, but chose to ignore it. Instead he coolly surveyed the gathered people with his best evil look he could muster without laughing.

"After all, I doubt anyone would want a Dark Lord after them because they mistreated his husband and son." As he casually slipped in the word husband, Harry stole a backwards glace at Remus. He was disappointed to not see anything but anger reflected from the werewolf. "I wouldn't just be killing anyone, I'll be killing everyone."

If possible, tension built further until it finally seemed unbearable. Then as suddenly the tension broke and Harry watched in amusement as some wands were lowered and looks of defeat began spreading amongst the crowd. He suppose he should have expected this. After all, what a sight it would have been to suddenly see the Dark Lord married to the leader of the Order and to discover that they have a seven year old child. The only thing missing in this image was the Death Eaters as even the entire Order was standing protectively around the two leaders.

"That's very unkind of you to pull such a cruel joke, Harry." Neville said at last, breaking the silence that had spread across the room. Harry smirked triumphantly at that, taking great joy in knowing that it wasn't Remus who had been the one to reprimand him.

"But they deserved it. They were the ones who were unkind first." Harry whined, his face breaking into a warm smile. Just as quickly as the smile had appeared, the smile disappeared. "I meant what I said. If anyone hurts my family, I will kill them."

"Harry." Remus warned from behind him.

"But Remus, you know they deserve it."

Since Remus didn't reply, Harry took it as a yes. The presumably Dark Lord took a deep breath and began addressing the crowd.

"I suppose an explanation is in order. The first thing that I want to clear up before anyone has a heart attack from my appearance here is that I am not the Dark Lord. No matter how much it seemed like it was me, it wasn't. I've been away from this world since I was seventeen and have finally come back last night. I know my tale may sound unbelievable, but it is real. All I ask is that everyone holds judgment till after I have explained myself. I know these last few years have been difficult for everyone and I apologize profusely for whatever misfortune may have befallen you. If needed after my tale, I'll allow anyone and everyone to treat me as you would if you had indeed captured the Dark Lord. Just hear me out, listen to my story, that is all that I ask."

Seeing no outward protest, Harry began to tell his adventure. This was going to be a very long night.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Traveler**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Having spent a decade of his life living in multiple alternate universes, Harry finally returns Home only to discover that Home isn't at all how he remembers it to be. Did he make the right decision to return to his friends who desperately needs him to end the war? Harry ponders the answer to both these questions as he continues to search for a place call Home and people to call family.

**Warning: **This is slash! Set after HBP and will contain spoilers from all seven books.

**Pairing:** Harry/Remus Slash!

**Chapter 9**

"Is the werewolf dead yet?" Lucius Malfoy asked without turning around to face the man who he knew was kneeling behind him. "When is the burial?"

The man who was speaking to Lucius's back hesitated, unsure of how to reply without angering his Lord.

"Well?" Lucius questioned impatiently.

"There will be no burial." The man replied hastily. "because the beast is not dead."

"Impossible! The hexed I used would have burned through his waist and into his organs. That surely would have killed him. Even if werewolves have rapid healing abilities, the burn would have spread faster then the healing abilities. After all, he had been hit where the consequence of being hit would have been deadly, not say and arm or leg in which case he could still survive without one. So tell me, how did he survive?"

"Simply by not being hit by the hex." The man murmured. "Does it matter if the werewolf is dead or not?"

"Of course it does! After all, he is the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and through that the leader of the Light."

"Longbottom is the leader of the Order." The man corrected. "After spying on them theses last few days, I have made a few important discoveries."

"Oh?" I wasn't aware that you're capable of being useful, Pettigrew. How can you be sure you weren't feed false information? I doubt you would have been able to get anywhere close to the werewolf and live to tell the tale."

"They were distracted, my Lord, and with good reason." Peter Pettigrew said before adding, "If there is one thing that I am useful for, it is obtaining information without getting caught. Why else do you think Lord Voldemort kept me around?"

"Indeed." Lucius murmered. "Do proceed with your gathered information."

"The first is Longbottom is the real Leader. Lupin is merely a figurehead. Don't get me wrong, he is still highly influential, but Longbottom is the one who's really leading behind the shadows."

"No matter who leads, I will crush them."

"Of course milord."

"The second piece of information, is that Potter and Lupin have a child. He looks…"

At this Lucius Malfoy spun around quickly to face the kneeling man. "What?"

"Potter and Lupin have a child. He looks to be about 6 or 7. I think it was he who got hit with your curse. One of his legs is completely black and appears unuseable as he seems to drag it along."

Lucius didn't say anything to that and so Pettigrew continued with his tale.

"The last bit of news is that Potter appears to be sick."

"Sick?" Malfoy echoed.

"Yes sick. I don't know what he's infected with, but the symptoms include nausea and vomiting. Lupin's gone slightly mad tying to take care of both Potter and the boy as it appears he doesn't know the causes himself. The verbal fights between the adults don't seem to help either. Lupin wants Potter to get treated, but Potter is refusing it. Perhaps this is why they haven't noticed my presence yet."

"Perhaps." Lucius murmured. "This is an interesting development indeed. We can use this to our advantage. No, we will use this to our advantage." There was a dangerous glint behind the calculating look that was spread upon the elder Malfoy's face, one that he made no effort to hide.

* * *

Remus watched silently by the bathroom door as Harry continued to empty his stomach into the toilet. This was the second week in a row that Harry had woken up to perform the morning ritual and Remus felt his level of incompetence rise when he realized he couldn't do anything to help Harry. He wasn't even sure what Harry was infected with and no matter what he tried to do to make this illness go away, the illness remained. The illness was slowly driving him mad. What was more was that they were having arguments over this matters between Harry's persistence that this illness would soon leave on its own and that he didn't need medical attention and Remus' stubbornness to get him healed by a professional. To fuel the fire, Harry insisted Remus spend more time on treating Matthew's foot then to treat Harry's unknown illness claiming that the boy was more important then his own well being.

Remus watched as Harry's body gave one last shudder before the last of last night's dinner joined the rest in the toilet. In exhaustion Harry's body slump onto the floor. In an instant, Remus crossed the distance between them and let Harry fall into his arms. Vaguely he heard Harry murmur a thank you but he paid little attention to it as he began to clean the vomit that didn't make it into the toilet off of Harry. When he was done, he led Harry back to bed where he could regain some energy before beginning the day.

"I was thinking of visiting Poppy today." Remus said once Harry got comfortable. Harry who had been staring ahead, snapped his head to look at Remus.

"Someone needs to look at Matthew's leg. I can see it getting better, but it's still better if we get a medical diagnosis." Remus watched Harry's face closely. "Besides we need to find out what's causing your illness."

"I'm not ill!" Harry retorted defensively. "I'm…"

"You're what Harry? Don't tell me you're fine when you're clearly not fine at all. It's not normal to be ill for so long, especially because my blood should have healed it long ago. Whatever the cause of this illness may be, it's keeping my blood from healing you!"

"Your blood? Perhaps that is the cause of this illness!" Harry retorted. "Maybe this is some side effect…."

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Remus was on his feet. His face barely concealed his anger and for a minute Harry thought Remus was going to strike him. The minute passed when Remus turned his back on Harry and stormed from the bedroom, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

Sometimes Matthew hated his improved senses. This was one of these times. From his bedroom he could hear the fight occurring between his daddy and R.J. He could even make out the cause behind the fight, the same cause for the same fight to occur for what seemed like the thousandth time. He had to admit R.J. was right. He couldn't understand why his daddy was being so stubborn and because of this lack of understanding, he was beginning to worry more and more.

When he heard the bedroom door slam, he let out a weary sigh. Carefully he picked himself out of bed and made his way to the hallway. He stood there for a minute, trying to decide who to go after. The decision was made for him when he heard the front door slam. Matthew knew with his own injury that he wouldn't be able to go after R.J. and so he made his way to his daddy instead.

"Daddy?" Matthew asked, poking his head into the master bedroom that Harry and Remus now shared. Harry gave his son a sad smile. Matthew took the hint and slowly made his way over to Harry. It wasn't until he was sitting on his dad's lap did he speak again.

"R.J.'s right, daddy." Matthew spoke quietly. He could feel Harry stiffen though the man didn't say anything. "You're sick and you need to see Madame Promfrey."

"Don't worry Matt. I'm going to get better soon. It'll go away by itself."

"But I am worried! It's been two weeks! You always make me see Madame Promfrey when I'm sick. It's only right that R.J. makes you see Madame Promfrey when you're sick."

Again a second sad smile crossed Harry's lips.

"Remus is being over protective. He doesn't listen to reason and logic when he's so possessive. What I have isn't serious, nor does it seem deadly. Besides it goes away by the afternoon."

"Strange. So it goes away in the afternoon but comes back every morning. What kind of illness is that? Does this really have to do with the side effects of R.J.'s blood?"

* * *

Remus headed straight for the portal. If Harry refused to go and see Popppy, then he was going to bring her to him. That was the most reasonable and logical thing to do since Harry was being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn. Having made his decision, Remus checked to see that he wasn't being followed before stepping into the portal.

The moment Remus stepped out of the portal, he apparted to the outskirts of Hogswart. Setting a brisk pace, he made his way to the entrance of the magnificent school. When he made it to the entrance, he found himself staring at the castle that had turned into ruble in his own world. Shaking his head, he reminded himself of the reason for being here. With Harry and Matt in mind, he pushed open the grand doors of the castle and made his way to the hospital wing. He tried his best to ignore the stares and whispers of the numerous students he passed by. He had forgotten that school was in session, forgotten the sensation of being in a school setting, forgotten so many things that suddenly his senses seem overwhelmed by the atmosphere that he found himself in.

"Poppy!" Remus called out the moment he pushed through the doors to the hospital wing. He ignored the few patients scattered across the room. Looking around he finally spotted Poppy with her back facing the door, putting on a cast to her patient's arm.

"Poppy!" Remus shouted again, rushing over to her in an instant. He watched in slow motion as she turned to face him, surprise plastered on her face, her mouth open probably to ask what the ruckus was about. Remus didn't let her do so as he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from her currently patient.

"I need you to come with me right now. This is an emergency."

"Let go of me!" Poppy cried out, fighting against the brute force that was leading her away.

"No, this is an emergency!"

"I can see that!" Poppy shouted again. "I can't help you, Mr. Lupin, once you're infected…."

"Infected?" Remus echoed. At first he didn't understand, and then he did. "I was infected a long time ago." He said in a low voice so only the healer could hear him. "I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't informed you of the situation." Then he raised his voice again. "I'm here because of Harry's sickness and Matthew's injury…"

"You did what now? There is nothing I can do if you infected them."

Remus halted at that. He felt like he had been slapped in the face. He was livid at the accusation. Taking deep breaths he tried to calm himself down.

"I am not responsible for their illness and injury. I would gladly have it happen to me then to them. I'm merely trying to help amd if I was a healer I would have cured them myself. As it is that I am not a healer, it is my responsibility to seek the best care for them."

* * *

Harry and Matthew were eating lunch in the kitchen when they heard the front door open. Just as they heard the front door close, two people strode into the hallway.

"Remus!" Harry cried out in surprise at seeing the man return so soon. The surprise on his face widened when he saw who Remus was dragging rather roughly by her arm behind him. "Poppy!"

Though Remus completely ignored Harry, Poppy offered the younger man a weary smile. However the smile vanished slightly when Remus shoved her in front of Matthew who stared up at the nurse in bewilderment.

"Matthew, take Poppy to your room. She's going to look at that leg of yours." Remus said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Now." He added with a growl in his voice that caused the boy to jump and scramble away as quickly as possible. Feeling the glare upon her back, Poppy excused herself and hastily followed Matt out of the kitchen.

"Remus…." Harry said softly with caution. He could still hear a low growl being emitted by the werewolf who was still staring at the direction that the other two had just disappeared to. "Remus." Harry repeated, not knowing what to do. "Remus…."

At this, Remus snapped his head around to face Harry. Now that he had Remus' attention, Harry had to fight the urge not to stagger back from the golden feral eyes that were pericing into him. He gave in to his temptation when Remus emitted a second growl from the depths of his throat.

"Thank you." Harry said after giving much thought to what he could say to calm the werewolf. "Thank you for bringing Poppy despite everything." Remus didn't seem to hear him as he continued to growl.

"I know you're angry at me and you have every right to be. It was wrong of me to accuse you of being the reason that I'm sick. I regretted it the minute I said it. I was going to apologize but you've already fled. Gods, I was so scared that you've fled for real, that you wouldn't return. If it was anything that would drive you away, that surely would have been it. Gods Remus, I'm just so relieved that you came back and even more relived to find that you're not as angry with me as you should be."

"Who said I wasn't angry at you? I'm furious to the point that I could make you rip apart your son just to prove what type of disease would occur once someone is infected with my blood."

"You're not that angry at me, you're worried about me." Harry said camly. "Besides, you love Matthew and we both know you'll kill anyone who even dares to threaten him. You also brought Poppy here at great risk. Whatever's wrong with me hasn't blinded me yet."

Remus couldn't argue to that. Though he was still angry, Remus slowly withdrew his outward display of it. He recognized the uselessness of fighting now, especially when Harry really was trying to prevent another fight.

"Then let her take a look at you Harry." Remus said, trying hard to sound like he wasn't pleading. "Please Harry."

* * *

"How is he Poppy?" Harry asked. He and Remus were now hovering above Poppy as they watch her draw blood from Matthew.

"Whatever it is has stopped spreading. I plan to take some blood and tissue sample so that I can further study it. Perhaps Severus can help me run some tests. Until then I don't see an immediate danger that this hex may continue to cause." Poppy said as she pulled out the needle that she had stuck onto the black leg. "You may come visit me in a week to check if I have the results, though I doubt I will have it then."

"We'll be sure to come." Remus said. "Now can you please run a scan on Harry to see what illness has befallen him?"

Poppy didn't say anything. She merely gestured to Harry to tell him to follow her. When they were out of the room, Harry led her to the guest room so that they could proceed with the examination


End file.
